Kingdom Hearts: (Digimon Story)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: This take place after the Battle from Quartzmon 2 Months ago. Everything in the Human World and the Digital World is back to normal, until then the World has been turned into Darkness. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, and Damemon have became the Digimon Warrior. And then they met Jibanyan and his Friends in Traverse Town, so they team up to save all Worlds and finding their Friends.
1. Station of Awakening (Digimon Stories)

A red Dragon is floating the Abyss

Shoutmon: I've been having this weird thought lately. Like, is any of this is real? Or not

Simple and Clean

Your giving me, too many things lately, your all I need, you smiled at me and said (and said, and said, and said) Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to lead, you farther, when we are older you will understand what I meant when I said No, I don't think life is quite that simple. When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before.

(Simple and Clean: End)

Gumdramon found himself in a Station of Awakening

Voice: So much to do

Gumdramon: Huh? Tagiru, is that you?

Voice: so little time...

Gumdramon: What does that mean?

Voice: Don't be afraid.

Gumdramon: How come? I'm brave enough, I guess.

Voice: The Door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?

Gumdramon: Well... Alright.

He walk forward and then three pedestal with Weapon has appeared

Gumdramon: What the?

Mysterious Voice: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.

Gumdramon: I have to choose a weapon? Alright... I go with the staff one.

He jump and look at the staff Voice: The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?

Gumdramon: Yes! Then he's staff has disappeared

Voice: You're path has set. Now what will you give to your friends?

Gumdramon: My friends? Hmm... I start with the Sword.

He jump the pedestal and look at the Sword

Voice: The Power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give this to your friends?

Gumdramon: Of course. It's for the King.

Then the Sword has disappeared

Voice: You've chosen the power of mystic. You've given the power of a Warrior to you're friends. Is this the form you seek?

Gumdramon: Yes. And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened and then he's staff appeared

Mysterious Voice: You've gained the power to fight.

Gumdramon: I really like this Staff.

And then a Black Creatures appeared and they don't look like Digimon

Gumdramon: Huh? What are they? They don't look like a Digimon.

Mysterious Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

Gumdramon: Time to fight. He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him

Mysterious Voice: Behind you!

Gumdramon is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in

Meanwhile

Damemon has appeared in a Station of Awakening and then a 2 Shield has appeared on his hands

Voice: A Friend give you a Power of Guardian.

Damemon: What? Who?

He saw a Door

Damemon: Is that a door?

He tried to open it and it doesn't work

Damemon: Strange. I cannot get it open.

And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in the Digital World

Damemon: I'm back in the Digital World.

Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself and your friends.

He saw Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Cutemon, so Damemon walk toward Ballistamon

Ballistamon: What are you so afraid of?

Damemon: Being Different is not Good.

Ballistamon: Being Different? This one is so bad?

Damemon walk towards to Cutemon

Cutemon: What's most important to Shoutmon?

Damemon: Friendship.

Cutemon: Is Friendship such a big deal!?

Dorulumon: What do Gumdramon want outta life?

Damemon: To be Strong like the Strongest Digimon.

Dorulumon: To be Strong, huh?

Voice: You're afraid of being different. Your second teammate want to have Friendship. Your third teammate to be Strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

Damemon: Okay. I hope is good.

Voice: The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near.

Meanwhile Shoutmon is in a Station of Awakening and Then Black Creatures appeared

Shoutmon: What the!?

Then a Sword has appeared on his hand

Shoutmon: Huh?

Voice: Your teammate gave you to power of Warrior

Shoutmon: What? Who?

He didn't heard the voice again, making him tick off

Shoutmon: (Angry) Hey, I'm talking to you!?

Still silent

Shoutmon: (Sigh) Fine... I guess I''l use this to fight. Come on, you guys!

He is fighting them with his Dream Sword and he defeated them

Shoutmon: Oh Yeah! I won!

And then he saw a Light

Shoutmon: What is that light?

He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform

Shoutmon: Whoa! I wonder where it leads to.

He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened and saw a light

Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.

Then Gumdramon and Damemon has appeared from the portal

Shoutmon: Gumdramon? Damemon?What are you doing here?

Gumdramon: I don't know, your Majesty. I don't know how we got here.

Damemon: This is not good, everyone.

Damemon saw something underneath

Damemon: (Scream) Look below you!

They are looking at their shadow and then it has rise up

Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget...

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is going to run away to the sstai and the portal, but it's already gone, so they has no choice but to fight their shadow

Shoutmon: Well, if we're gonna fight them. Let's fight!

Both: Yeah!

They are fighting their shadows and then their shadows been Defeated, but then their weapons has disappeared

Shoutmon: Huh?

Gumdramon: My Weapon!

Damemon: Is gone! No good!

They fall down and they cannot break free from the Darkness and then their shadow is going to collapse with them

Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is too late to break free

Mysterious Voice: You are the one's who will open the door.

 **Kingdom Hearts (Digimon Stories)**


	2. Island Zone and Yo-Kai World

Island Zone

Gumdramon has awaken and he's in the Island Zone of the Digital World

Gumdramon: Oh, it's just a dream (Yawn)

And then Tagiru is looking close to Gumdramon

Gumdramon: Yikes!

He look at him and Gumdramon look annoyed at him

Tagiru: (Laugh)

Gumdramon: I really hate it, when you do that.

Tagiru: Sorry, Gumdramon. And I heard you sleeping on the beach again.

Gumdramon: I wasn't sleeping! There a Huge Black Creatures that swallow me, The King and Damemon up. We can't get out and we can-

Tagiru punch him in the head

Gumdramon: Ow!

Tagiru: Are you dreaming about that again?

Gumdramon: It wasn't a dream. Or was it. I don't know.

Then Taiki, Yuu, Shoutmon and Damemon are here behind them

Taiki: If you have that dream again, Shoutmon and Damemon has one too.

Tagiru: (Gasp) Taiki.

Yuu: Damemon has same Dream like Gumdramon and Shoutmon.

Gumdramon: You guys have one too?

Shoutmon: Yeah, Gumdramon. And what was that place? Is so Cold.

Yuu: Sure it is.

Damemon: Um, Yuu. What does the Other World's looks like? You know, like you're Grandma told you.

Yuu: I told you, already. I don't remember years ago.

Damemon: So... It's not good?

Yuu: I guess.

Damemon: Do you really want to see it again?

Yuu: Hmm... Well, I kinda like it here.

Shoutmon: Oh, really?

Yuu: Of course. And you know... I wouldn't mind to see one.

Gumdramon: We like to see one, too. I want to know if there are many World's like the Digital World and the Human World. And I'm gonna find one for myself.

Shoutmon: If you are.

Yuu: So want are we waiting for?

Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon has appeared

Psychemon: Ahem. You do know, you forgotten about us.

Dracmon: And even though, the rest of us are working on the Supplies.

He throw the Backpack to Gumdramon

Oppossumon: And you, three are so lazy like them.

Taiki: Okay, okay. You noticed.

Tagiru: Alright! We should get some together. We're gonna have a race.

Gumdramon: What?

Shoutmon: Again! We already did that.

Damemon: Yesterday, and I getting so tired for that.

Psychemon: Why would I hang out with you?

Dracmon: You have reborn.

Oppossumon: Alright, let's do one more time.

Yuu: Me, Taiki and Tagiru will be the judge. Ready, Go!

Now they are racing around the Island Zone

Minutes later

Tagiru: Gumdramon, I need you to find some supplies for our travels. One Rope, Three Sleeping bag and one Flint and Steel for making Fires.

Gumdramon: Why don't you help me?

Tagiru: I have things to do for our travels.

Gumdramon: Alright. I'll get some.

He is going to finf a Rope, three Sleeping Bad and a Flint and Steel and he found them all so he went back to Tagiru

Tagiru: Wow! You found them all! (Yawn) I'm getting tired. Wanna go home?

Gumdramon: Alright.

Hours Later

They are watching the Sunset

Shoutmon: So... There are other worlds like the Human World and the Digital World, right, Psychemon?

Psychemon: I think so. We'll never know once we find one.

Damemon: And how long do we get there?

Dracmon: Have no clue. If we have to, we'll think of Something else like that.

Yuu: So, suppose to get to another world. And how will you feel, Psychemon.

Psychemon: Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this planet. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Gumdramon: I don't know.

He lay down on the Sand

Psychemon: Correct. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just traveling around the Digital World is not quite great. It's a same Adventures that we had. So we have to go.

Tagiru: You been thinking alot lately, haven't you?

Psychemon: Well, thanks to you. You and Gumdramon save me after you defeat Quartzmon. You defeat him, and now my Data and my Body is back. Thanks, Tagiru.

Tagiru: No Problem. And what about Ryouma? Are you gonna see him after you been reborn.

Psychemon: No. I can't. After Quartzmon has taken over my Body and control Ryouma, I don't want Ryouma to know that I'm alive. And I told you all to keep a Secret to me.

Oppossumon: We all are.

Psychemon: Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow.

Taiki and his friends are heading back to the Human World, Shoutmon and his friends are going back to their zone Psychemon: Shoutmon! He throw a Paupo Fruit to him

Psychemon: You want one, haven't you?

Shoutmon: Paopu Fruit?

Psychemon: Legend has it, if two people shares one their Destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Come on, I know you gonna give it to Lunamon.

Shoutmon: (Angry) What! I'm not a Relationship to her!

Psychemon: (Laugh)

Shoutmon throw the Paupo Fruit away and he went back to his zone

* * *

Yokai World

A White ghost named Whisper is walking off to see Fuyunyan at his house

Whisper: Hello, Fuyunyan. Are you here? I want to make sure you're there.

He open the Door and Fuyunyan is not here

Whisper: What!?

He saw a Letter from Fuyunyan and he open it and read and he look shock, he Scream and ran off to the Human World

* * *

Sakura Town

Jibanyan is sleeping and then Whisper has appeared

Whisper: Jibanyan! Please, wake up! We have a Situation!

He's still sleeping, and Whisper has no choice but to use an Air Horn, he use it on Jibanyan Ear and it make his Ear's Hurt

Jibanyan: (Angry) Ow! Whisper, I'm still sleeping here, nyan!

Whisper: Look! We have no time for that! We have a Top Secret.

Jibanyan: (Ignoring Whisper) Um... Keita?

Whisper: Not even that Boy.

Jibanyan: Inaho?

Whisper: (shaking his head furiously) No! It's top secret!

Jibanyan: What are you talking about, I'm talk to them behind you.

Whisper: (Gasp)

He turn around and saw Keita, Inaho, Usapyon, Komasan and Komajiro

Keita: What's going on?

Whisper: (laugh sheepishly) Oh, boy. Well, you're not gonna like this...


	3. Island Zone and Yo-Kai World Day 2

Day 2

Gumdramon is back in the Island Zone and he look in a hurry

Gumdramon: Oh my goodnsgo! I'm late!

He went off and see Dracmon and he look impatient

Dracmon: You're late.

Gumdramon: Sorry, overslept.

Dracmon: Gumdramon, I want to think of a Name for our Travel.

Gumdramon: What are talking about?

Dracmon: We got some supplies with us. But what about the Team's Name. So did you come up for something?

Gumdramon: Xros Heart. Dracmon: That couldn't worw, I prefer Excalibur.

Gumdramon: Why not? This one for the Team's Name.

Dracmon: I know, but don't think that could work, I think Exacalibur is good name.

Gumdramon: No! I prefer Xros Heart.

Then they began to argue

Dracmon: Excalibur!

Gumdramon: Xros Heart!

Dracmon: Excalibur!

Gumdramon: Xros Heart!

Then Shoutmon bonked their heads

Shoutmon: Enough, you two! (Sigh) You want to do the usual way to settle this, right.

Gumdramon: Yes, your Majesty! Me and Dracmon and going to have a race!

Damemon: No good, you two. You can't fight again. Maybe we should do soesometh like this.

Yuu: The rules is: Take any route you want.. First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins.

Gumdramon: If I win. Tagiru be the Leader.

And if you win. Dracmon: I'll will be partner to him.

Gumdramon:: Wait, what!?

Dracmon: If you lose, I'll replace you to be his Partner.

Gumdramon: (Angry) What, no way!

Tagiru: Okay, on my Count! 3. 2. 1. Go!

Gumdramon and Dracmon are racing and then Gumdramon has won the Race

Gumdramon: Aw, yeah! I did it! (Blow raspberry at Dracmon)

Dracmon: (Bored) Cut that out. I was just joking to be his Partner.

Gumdramon look so Annoyed

Minutes Later

Tagiru told Gumdramon that he wants some Food for the Travels

Gumdramon: Don't worry. I'll get some for our Travel.

Tagiru: Good luck. And take this Empty Bottle. I want you to find a Natural Water, not the Sea.

Gumdramon: Okay.

Gumdramon is looking the Island Zone to find Food and Water and he went to a Secret Place from the Portal and then he saw a Picture of Him, his Partner and his friends.

?: What are you doing?

Gumdramon: Yikes! He saw Shoutmon and Damemon

Gumdramon: Your Majesty! Damemon! What are you doing?

Shoutmon: To look around this place, before we leave tomorrow.

Damemon: And we all know this Secret Place so much.

Shoutmon: And even though, you are so stronger like me, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Of course, your Majesty! Once I'm getting Stronger, I'll fight you, no matter what.

Shoutmon: Sure, hope you will.

Gumdramon: Once you defeat Psychemon, you give a Paupo fruit to Lunamon.

Shoutmon looks so Angry

Shoutmon: (Angry)What if I throw a Fireball at you?

Gumdramon: I'm just kidding! Okay, Yeesh.

They look at the Drawing of them and their friends

Gumdramon: This bring back so many memories.

They remember 2 Month's ago

Flashback has started

When they were in the digital world, they use this place as a drawing. And they made a drawing on them and their partners, because they really missed them so much

Flashback has ended

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are draw something and it was a Symbol of a Xros Heart, a Crown and a Star. And then they saw a Brown Holden person

Shoutmon: What the!? Who are you?

?: Forgive me for intrudint on you. But I come to see the door to this world.

Damemon: What?

?: This world has been connected.

Gumdramon: Um... What are you talking about?

?: Tied to the Darkness soon to be completely eclipsed.

Shoutmon: Well, If you're a Digimon. You better not scared us out. So where did you come from?

?: I'm afraid all of you do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Gumdramon: You mean... You're came from another world?

?: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Gumdramon: Was that an Insult? Well, you'll see. Me and my team will learn what's out there!

?: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. You know there are many answers and you'll discover them, but you will not know anything. What about that door? Do you know anything about it?

They look at the Door and then the Mysterious cloak man has disappeared

Shoutmon: He's gone.

Gumdramon: Where did he go?

Minutes Later

They went back to see their Human Partner

Damemon: Yuu... What are you doing?

Yuu: Eh? Oh... I'm making a Star Necklace. Every people always had those. My sister show me how to do it. See.

He show them a Star Charm

Yuu: It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The nine of us will always be togethet as a team.

Gumdramon: That's cool. And I brought some food for our Travels.

Tagiru: Good job, Gumdramon!

Taiki: It's getting Late, we better call it for a Day.

Shoutmon: Alright.

Hours Later

They are looking at the Sunset

Yuu: You know, Psychemon and his friends looking so strange.

Shoutmon: What do you mean?

Yuu: I don't know.

Damemon: You feeling alright, Yuu

Tagiru: Guys, let's go on an Adventure on own our. Just the Six of us.

All: Huh?

Shoutmon: Without our friends?

Tagiru: I'm just kidding.

Damemon: No good, Tagiru. You're the one who's changing.

Tagiru: Okay, I'm sorry.

Yuu: You know, I was a little scared at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what we see, I know I can always come back here and the our World. Right?

They nodded

Yuu: Good. Damemon, don't even change.

Damemon: I won't.

Yuu: Great. I just can't wait, once we set sail it will be great.

* * *

Sakura Town

Dear Whisper, Sorry to bother you without saying a hello, but there's big trouble happen. Not sure what that is, but the stars have been blinked out, one by one. And thst means disasters can't be far behind. I hate to say it to you for all but I've have to check into it. There's Three People who has a "Power of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic"- those are the key to your survival. So I want you, Jibanyan, Usapyon, Komasan and Komajiro to find them, and stick with him. Okay? We need them or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Metal Sonic. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. If you see Keizou from his Timeline, don't say anything about me. From Fuyuynan.

Inaho: What! You five are going to other worlds without us?!

Keita: Well, I guess I can handle this on my own with you.

Jibanyan: Okay, I guess we should do that, nyan.

Komasan: I can't believe we have our first Journey Today, Zura.

USApyon: Keita, Inaho! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, Dani. We'll find the Warrior, Guardian and Mystic.

Keita: Okay, thanks.

Jibanyan: Keita, you sure you can-

Keita: I will. I'll handle everything on my own, no matter what. And we all hope you come back to Sakura town and Yo-Kai World. So please, be careful.

Whisper: Good luck, everyone.

They grab Whisper

USApyon: You're Coming with us, Dani!

Minutes later

Yo-Kai World

Whisper: So... Does that mean you want me to come with you?

Jibanyan: Yeah. Fuyunyan said it to us. So as long as find them, we can see many World's like this one, Nyan.

Komajiro: We will, Zura. Whisper: Alright! This is gonna be our first Adventures to see other world's!

USApyon: So we have to use the Plane to get there.

Komasan: Okay, this will help us travel to the other worlds, zura.

They made to the Yo-Kai Plane, and they hop aboard. They saw Keita and Inaho, saying a Goodbye. And now they left Yo-Kai World

* * *

Tokyo

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are in Yuu's Apartment

Shoutmon: I wonder where Taiki and the others are?

Damemon: Don't know, it's been so long. Where were they?

Gumdramon: Well, I hope they're still okay.

They look at the Star, recalled what Yuu said.

Yuu: (Voice) I just can't wait, once we set sail it will be great.

Then they saw a Storm

Shoutmon: Is that...

Gumdramon: A Storm?

They realized their partners are out there somewhere

All: Oh No!

Gumdramon: We have to warn our Partners!

They left and they made it to the School and saw a Huge Black Ball above the sky

Shoutmon: What was that?

Damemon: I don't know.

And they saw some Footprint

Gumdramon: Dracmon, Psychemon and Opposummon's Footprint. Even our partners!

Shoutmon: They're here somewhere?

Then they saw Black Creatures from their Dream and they are running from them and they saw Psychemon and his Friends

Shoutmon: Where's Our Partners? We thought they were with you?

Psychemon: The Door... Has open.

Gumdramon: What?

Dracmon: He said the Door has opened. Now we can go to the Outside world.

Damemon: What are you saying? We better find our Partners!

Opossummon: Our Partners is coming with us!

Psychemon: Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our friends again, and there's no turning back. But this one, is our only chance we can't let our fears stop us. We're not afraid of the Darkness.

They want them to Reach their Hands

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

Gumdramon: Dracmon?

Damemon: Opossummon?

Then Darkness is below Psychemon and his Friends, then it wrap around them. Shoutmon and his friends are you a reach them, but the Darkness is underneath him too, so they ara gonna reach their hand to Psychemon and his firends . But it's too late the Darkness got him and his Friends. Until a Light has shown up to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. After that, they saw their firends gone. Gumdramon look at his Wrist that has Gold ring with a Symbol of an X. Shoutmon has a Sword on his right Hand. And Damemon look at the two Shield on his both hands

Voice: Warrior. Guardian. Mystic.

They went off to find their partners and they found them in a Secret Place

Gumdramon: Tagiru?

Shoutmon: Taiki?

Damemon: Yuu? Their partners standing in front of the door, they slowly turn toward them and their eyes look exhausted

Taiki: Shoutmon...

Tagiru: Gumdramon...

Yuu: Damemon...

They reach their hands, and then the Door behind has opened with Darkness, Shoutmon and his friends are reaching them, but they disappeared and the Xros Loader is on their Hands and then blast of wind just blow Shoutmon and his Friends away. After that they landed on the Ground and see Digital World and the Human World collapsed

All: Whoa! They saw a Giant Black Ball above them and then they saw a Giant Black Creature in their Dream

Shoutmon: Wanna fight? You got one! They are gonna fight that Giant Black Creature and they defeat that Giant Creature until then it has been Lifted to the Giant Black Ball and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are holding on to their Dear life, and they are losing their grip

All: (Scream)

They got sucked into the Giant Black Ball

 **To be Continued...**


	4. Traverse Town

Jibanyan and his Friends has made it to Traverse Town and they look at the Star

Komasan: Look! A star is going out, Zura!

They saw the Star blink out

USApyon: Come, on. Let's go, Dani.

 **Traverse Town**

They are trying to the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian

Jibanyan: Now, where could they be?

Whisper: Don't know. First, we have to find Metal Sonic, Whis.

Komajiro saw Hidabat went to the Alley

Komajiro: Um... Guys, you know that we should.

USApyon: Oh, what will you know about thay, dani?

Komajiro: What will know, Zura? Come on, Hidabat.

At the Alley Hidabat saw Gumdramon unconscious, he Shake him and he wake up

Gumdramon: Huh? Wha... What a Dream.

He Shake him harder

Gumdramon: Hey, stop it! Okay! This isn't a dream.

He look around

Gumdramon: Where am I? Oh, great... Hey, do you know where I am?

Then Hidabat heard something and fly off

Gumdramon: Hey, wait! Oh...

He saw Tagiru's Xros Loader broken

Gumdramon: Oh No. I better find someone to fix this.

He left the Alley and saw Traverse Town

Gumdramon: Wow, this is a town. Am I in another world?

He went to the Jewelry Store and he saw Omega

Omega: Greeting. How can we... Oh, it's just a Child.

Gumdramon: I'm not a Child! I'm a Digimon. And the name is Gumdramon

Omega: Okay, calm down. Please tell me why you're sad?

Gumdramon: I'm not. Well... Maybe. Where are we?

He explained everything about it

Omega: This is Traverse Town, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Traverse Town... So tell me Tin-head. Is this another world?

Omega: Don't say that to me. My name is Omega. Not sure what you're talking about, but we know this isn't your world. Well, good luck find your friends. If you ever run into trouble, you come to us. We'll look out for you.

Gumdramon to the First District and he saw a man who lost his heart and it went to a Portal then a Heartless appeared

Gumdramon: Those are creatures from the Human World.

* * *

Meanwhile

Shoutmon has been awake and he saw the Town

Shoutmon: Where am I?

He saw Taiki's Xros Loader broken

Shoutmon: Oh No! Taiki's Xros Loader! And where am I? And where is my friends!?

Then Someone is behind him making him noticed

?: Hey, are you looking for someone?

Shoutmon: Well, yeah.

He turned around and he Marine the Raccoon

Marine: If you're looking for friends. I take you to them.

Shoutmon: Really?

* * *

Meanwhile

Damemon has been awaken

Damemon: Oh, boy. That really hurt my head.

He saw Yuu's Xros Loader broken

Damemon: (Scream) Yuu's Xros Loader! No good! I need to find someone to fix this!

Then someone is behind him making Damemon startled

?: Say, are you worried for you're Friends?

Damemon: Well... Yes.

He turned around and he meet Ray the Flying Fox

Damemon: Of course, even my Partner.

Ray: You better come with me, Robot.

* * *

Meanwhile

Gumdramon made it back to the First District

?: Don't say that they are after you.

Gumdramon: Who are you?

It was Metal Sonic

Metal: And they'll keep on coming after you. As long as you have the Power of Mystic.

But, why? Why would it choose a kid like you?

Gumdramon: Hey, what are you talking about?

Metal: Never mind. Now, you better come with me.

Gumdramon: What? There's no way I'm trusting you.

Metal: Then you leave me no choice, but to do the Hard way.

He is fighting him and he defeat him

Gumdramon: You see this... I'm... I'm... I'm.

He got so Exhausted and he fell on the Ground

?: Oh, boy. You're slippins, Metal.

It was Marine the Raccoon

Metal: I should just go easy on him. Looks like things just got worst alot worst.

Meanwhile Komajiro: Monge. There's nobody here, and I'm so scared.

Whisper: Don't be silly, there's no way we'll get scared.

Then Someone touch his shoulder

Whisper: (Scream)

?: I'm sorry, but... Did your friend send you?

It was Tikal

* * *

Meanwhile

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon has awaken in another world

Psychemon: Where are we?

Dracmon: I don't know.

Opossummon: And where's our friends?

Psychemon: Taiki? Yuu? Tagirus? Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon?

They look so worried for their Friends even their Partners, because they are holding their Partners Xros Loader. And then Someone is lookin at them

* * *

Meanwhile

?: Come on, you sleepyhead. Wake up!

Gumdramon wake up and he saw his Partner

Tagiru: Are you okay?

Gumdramon: I... Think so.

Tagiru: Those monster that attack you where after the Mystic Digimon. but its was your heart they really want, because you have the Mystic Digimon and the others.

Gumdramon: Tagiru? Why are you acting to strange?

Tagiru: Tagiru? What are you talking about? I'm Ray the Flying Squirrel.

He rub his Eyes and he saw Ray the Squirrel

Gumdramon: Oh! My bad. I though you were my partner?

Ray: It's alright. And even though, you're Friends is okay.

Shoutmon: We were worried about you.

Damemon: You were Unconscious for 1 Hour.

Gumdramon: Your Majesty? Damemon? You're alive!

Shoutmon: Of course, we're Alive.

Marine: I think you over done it, Metal.

Metal: Sorry about that.

Gumdramon: Mystic Digimon?

Ray: Of course. We were trying to save you and your friends for those monsters. It turns out, they were after you and your friends.

Metal: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you and you're Friends of all the Digimon are the chosen one. So Beggars can't be chooses.

Shoutmon: I want you to tell us. What's going on here?

* * *

Meanwhile in another room

Tikal: Okay, you know that there are many other world beside you're world and this town, is it?

Whisper: Of course, Whis.

Komajiro covered his mouth

Komajiro: But they're supposed to be a secret, Zura.

Tikal: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything has changed.

Meanwhile

Gumdramon: What is a Heartless?

Marine: The one's they attack you and your friends from you world, remember?

Metal: Those without hearts.

Marine: The Darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them. And there is Darkness within every heart.

Ray: If you're a Digimon. Haven't you heard of a Digimon name Lucemon?

* * *

Meanwhile

Jibanyan: Lucemon?

Tikal: He was studying about the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report.

Komasan: If there's a Report? Can we see them, Zura?

Tikal: He's Page has been scattered.

USApyon: To where, Dani?

Tikal: To many World's.

Jibanyan: If they are, maybe our friend went to find them, Nyan.

Tikal: Yes, that's right.

Whisper: We better go tell him, quick!

USApyon: Wait! All we can here is to find the Warrior, Guardian and Mystic.

Tikal: That's right. The Digimon chosen ones.

* * *

Meanwhile

Gumdramon: So, I'm a Mystic Digimon.

Shoutmon: I am a Warrior Digimon.

Damemon: And for me, I'm a Guardian Digimon.

Marine: That's right.

Metal: The Heartless have great fear from the Digimon's Power. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what.

Gumdramon: But I... Didn't ask for this. And I don't want to make Magic.

Shoutmon: Look, I know I'm a Digimon King. But I don't want to be Warrior for this.

Damemon: Even for me. I didn't want to become a Guardian. I was just protecting my friends.

Ray: The Power just chooses it's Digimon. And it chose, you guys.

Metal: So, tough luck.

Shoutmon: How come this happen? I remember being in Yuu's Apartment

Then Shoutmon and his Friends realised

Shoutmon: Wait a Minute! What happened to our home?!

Gumdramon: Our Partner's World!?

Damemon: Even our friends!? Opossummon. Yuu...

Shoutmon: Psychemon, Taiki...

Gumdramon: Dracmon, Tagiru...

Metal: You know, I don't have a clue. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare for youself.

Shoutmon: Prepare for what?

Metal: To fight for your life. Are you ready?

They nodded

Metal: Marine, Ray. We better go see Tikal, she should be here with other visitors.

Marine: Metal!

Ray: Look!

They saw a Heartless

Metal: Guys, run!

They went to the Door and it slam Whisper

Whisper: Ow!

Tikal: Guys!

They ran off

Metal: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, let's go!

They jump out of the Window, back at the Red Room Whisper look so flat

Meanwhile

Metal: Don't worry about these guys. You better go and find the Leader. Let's go!

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are going to find the Leader and they went to the 3rd District. At the Balcony, Jibanyan and his Friends saw the Heartless

Komasan: Monge! Is that the Heartless?

Jibanyan: Let's go get them! Nyan!

They got thrown out of the Balcony and they landed on Shoutmon and his Friends

All: Sorry.

Then something is Shaking and they get up, then they saw everything blocked off then the Heartless appeared so they are fighting them. After they fight all the Heartless, then the Leader of the Heartless has appeared so they are fighting it After the Guard Armor has been Defeated and then Heart has been release then the Leader is gone

3 Minutes Later

Gumdramon: So, you guys are Youkai?

Shoutmon: And you're looking for us?

They nodded

Metal: They too, were looking for the Digimon's Warriors.

Komajiro: So, can you come with us? We can travel many World's from our Plane, Zura.

Shoutmon: If only we could find our Partners.

Shoutmon and his friends look down

USApyon: Maybe you will.

And that make them happy

Whisper: You sure, Whis?

USApyon: Don't know. But we need to them to help us to see many World's.

Metal: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Go with them, especially you'll find you're Friends.

Damemon: I guess.

Whisper: But you cannot come with us, with that face. No frowning and no sad faces. Whis.

Komajiro: All you need to do is to be funny.

Jibanyan: And let's all see you're happy faces.

Gumdramon: Happy?

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and gonna smile and they use a Funny Face and make the Yokai's laugh

Komasan: That's a Funny Face!

Shoutmon: Alright, we'll go with you.

USApyon: USApyon, Dani. Jibanyan:

Jibanyan, Nyan.

Komasan: Komasan.

Komajiro: Komajiro.

Whisper: Whisper, at your serwhis.

Gumdramon: The names Gumdramon.

Damemon: Damemon.

Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon.

Komajiro: All for one and one for all, Zura.

* * *

Meanwhile

?: Who ever thought that those Creatures would defeat that Heartless.

?: It's not just the Power from the Digimon. The Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian has given them an Extra Strength.

?: Why don't we just turned the little punks into a Heartless? It would make things more faster.

?: And the brat's Youkai Friends. Are the Youkai Cat lackey's. They all look like little ugly molecules from where I can see them.

?: You're the exactly Mr. Handsome. (Laugh)

?: You! How dare you say something to me.

?: Enough!

It was Myotismon

Myotismon: The Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian has chosen those Digimon's. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, they could be quite useful.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town

Metal: Make sure you're prepared for the Journey ahead of you. We don't know who far the heartless have spread.

Marine: Check out the shops here. They've got some cool stuff!

Tikal: This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit.

They gave them money

Omega: And I also, fix your Device.

He give it to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Marine: Good luck!

Tikal: I hope you find your Friend's.

Metal: Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up.

USApyon: The Yokai Plane is outside that Gate.

Damemon: What's that? Jibanyan: That's our Plane, nyan.

Whisper: Wait until you see it!

USApyon: Hold on, dani! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, this is for you.

He gave them a fire spell

USApyon: Now you can use magic, too. Komasan, give them that other thing.

Komasan: Huh? USApyon: You know!

Komasan: Oh, right!

He give them a chip

Whisper: Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for them along the way, Huh?

Shoutmon: Great, is that it? Let's go!

USApyon: Wait! We have to be ready for this, dani.

Whisper: Looks like I have to write down on my Yokai Pad, and I have to do this for my work.

They left Traverse Town

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Metroid

**Metroid**

They made it to this world and they saw a Green Floating Jellyfish heading to the Ship, so they follow it and wondering where it went and they catch up to it and they saw ten foot bug eye

Gumdramon: Who is this alien?

U-mos: My name is U-mos.

They look shock and surprised

Whisper: Ah! It talk!

U-mos: Sorry, for making you scared. But you have to help me find her.

Komasan: Why? Zura?

U-mos: Because she's in Trouble. And I want you to help her.

Damemon: Okay, but how can we find her?

U-mos: All you need to do is to go to that Ship over there.

They heading to that ship and it looks like a court and then a little robot is making a the sound of a trumpet

They made it here and it looks like a Court and then a Little Robot is making the sound of a Trumpet

Robot: This court is now session.

Samus: I am on the Trial? For what?

Then a Purple Dragon Appeared

Ridley: From me. Samus, you are the Culprit. And there's no doubt about it. And the reason is... Because I say so that's why.

Samus: What are you talking? I'm not responsible for this.

Ridley: So, do you have anything to say for your defends?

Samus: I was. Because I didn't do anything wrong, you may be my enemy. But I don't think that you have to be so... Angry in rage.

Ridley: (Roar) I'm gonna get you for this!

Damemon: Oh No, should we help her out.

USApyon: We could, but...

Whisper: We're outsider, and doesn't mean it would be muddling?

Jibanyan: Meddling, nyan!

Whisper: And that's right. And it's against the rules.

Ridley: And I find out that you are... Guilty!

Samus: Huh?

Ridley: For the things that you done, for trying to let them have my heart.

Shoutmon and his friends know what he said

Ridley: Now! Destroy her!

Samus: This is not happening to me.

Damemon: Stop Right There!

They Interuppted the court

Ridley: What the? Why would you interrupted for my court.

Gumdramon: You see... We all know the real culprit.

Komajiro: That's right. It was the-

Whisper covered his Mouth

Shoutmon: And even though, she's not the one you're looking for.

Ridley: You sure about this? Have any Prove?

Shoutmon: Umm...

Gumdramon: Nope.

Then they put Samus in a Cage

Ridley: If you bring me the Evidence for Samus innocence. If you fail, I'll destroy you. Gather as much evidence that you can find. Come back once you're ready.

They left the Court and then they met U-mos again

Damemon: You again?

U-mos: I heard Samus is in Trouble. And you guys, want to find some evidence.

Gumdramon: Yes, do you know where we could find them?

U-mos: Around the Ship, you should find on you're own for Samus Innocence.

Shoutmon: What!? You're gonna leave for this!?

U-mos: Just go around and find them.

They found all the Evidence around the Ship

U-mos: That's all the Evidence that you found.

Damemon: Now we can save Samus.

U-mos: And I have something for you, here.

He gave Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon a new Magic Spell

Gumdramon: Thanks.

They went back to the Court with the Evidence

Ridley: You have alot of them. Bring my Evidence.

They bring it here and they got mixed up

Ridley: All you need to do, is to guess which Box is the right one. And if fail, you're gonna be Destroyed. Now then... You! Robot, guess those Boxes!

Shoutmon: What! You want Damemon to guess which Evidence is!? Great! Damemon, you gonna need it.

Damemon: Okay. (Gulp) Here I go.

He open a Box and it revealed a Heartless

Ridley: What is that?!

Damemon: That's our Evidence.

Now, you gonna release Samus.

Ridley: No way!

All: (Shocked) What!

Ridley: Anyone who defies me is guilty!

USApyon: What! That's Insane!

Ridley: That's it! Seize Them!

Then Samus cage has been rise up from the Controller and now they are fighting to save Samus, after that they saw the Cage empty

Shoutmon: What the!? She's gone!?

Jibanyan: Did something happen to her, nyan?

Ridley: Everyone! Look around the ship and find Samus!

They run around to find her

* * *

Meanwhile

Our Heroes went off to see U-mos

Damemon: So... have you seen Samus?

U-mos: Not quite. But I do know a Shadow is here.

Jibanyan: Where would they be, Nyan?

U-mos: Around the Ship. And you must find the Shadow around the Ship. Follow me.

They followed him and they stop

U-mos: Their hiding somewhere. So you better light up the place.

Damemon and his friends push the button and then a Light has turned on

U-mos: A little Darker. Make it brighter.

They another button and then another light has turned on

U-mos: All the Light has turned on. The shadow will be appeared soon. They arise this floor somewhere else. So we better go to the floor that we first met.

They went to the Second Floor

Damemon: Looks like we're here.

U-mos: The Shadow should be appeared soon. And you prepared for the worst. It not, Too late.

Then a Trickmaster has appeared and they are going fight it after that they defeat it and a big heart has been Released

U-mos: You did it. I have something to show you. Look at this.

He show them the Crest of Knowledge on the wall and then it something is Glowing in Damemon Partner's Xros Loader and then it got beam and now the Crest is inside of Damemon Partner's Xros Loader

Whisper: What was that, Whis?

Damemon: That... Symbol went into my Partner Xros Loader.

Komajiro: Look at that. They saw a Chip

USApyon: That's a Chip for the Yo-Kai Plane. We better keep this, Dani.

U-mos: You did a great job. And if you're looking for Samus, she's not here anymore. She's gone! Into the Darkness.

Damemon: No...

He look down

Komasan: Don't be Sad, Sure. We might find her in Another World. Come on, let's go back to the Plane.

Damemon: Okay.

They left this World

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Konga Bonga Island

While they're traveling many worlds to find their friends and they saw a World of Jungle

Whisper: A Jungle? Hey, maybe our friends might be there, whis.

Jibanyan: That world? No way, nyan.

Shoutmon: Me too!

Gumdramon: Wait! We can't leave, maybe our friends might be there.

Shoutmon: I know, but not that Jungle.

Usapyon: We are gonna land, Dani!

Jibanyan: No, nyan!

Gumdramon: Come on, your Majesty!

Shoutmon: Not my problem!

USApyon: We are landing! Dani!

He is driving the Plane with Gumdramon

Jibanyan: What are you doing?! Don't!

Komasan and Komajiro: Monge!

Then the Plane is out of Control.

USApyon and Gumdramon has landed on a Jungle

USApyon: Ouch, that hurt, Dani.

Gumdramon: Me too. I think I hurt my head. Jibanyan? Whisper? Komasan? Komajiro? Damemon? Shoutmon?

Then they heard a noise behind them and it was a Pirate, they have been attacked and then Diddy Kong saved them. And the Pirate left

Minutes Later

Diddy: You have watch out, Captain Scurvy is out there.

USApyon: Okay, thank you, Dani.

Diddy: No Problem.

Gumdramon: So... Where are we?

Diddy Kong: You're in Konga Bonga Island.

Gumdramon: Look... I was searching for my friends. Have you seen them?

Diddy: Who?

Gumdramon: My Friends who was with me.

Diddy: You're Friends?

Gumdramon: Yes! My friends, there's two of them, the Loudmouth Dragon is...

He Remember that he had a fight with him

Diddy: Is something wrong?

Gumdramon: You know, what... Forget what I said, I was looking for my friends... Tagiru and Dracmon.

Diddy: So they are you're friends?

Gumdramon: Yep.

He saw Tagiru behind Diddy Kong

Diddy: Maybe, Cranky will know where they are.

USApyon: Cranky?

Gumdramon saw Tagiru disappeared

Diddy: He will know where they are.

Gumdramon: Really?

Diddy: Friends. Heart.

Gumdramon: What?

Diddy: Friends. Heart. Here.

Gumdramon: I don't get it for what you said, so tell me. Take us to you're town.

Diddy: I will. I'm Diddy Kong, I live here in this island.

USApyon: I'm USApyon, Dani.

Gumdramon: And I'm Gumdramon. If you have a home, let's go see one.

Konga Bonga Island

* * *

Meanwhile

Shoutmon and his friends are in a Jungle Somewhere

Komasan: Ow... Where are we, Zura?

Whisper: I hope USApyon and Gumdramon are here?

Shoutmon: Aw! Who cares about him and that space bunny!?

Jibanyan: He's right! We should anywhere without those two.

Then he saw A Ghost and they scream, then they heard a noise far away, and then they saw a Gear lying down. Someone is coming to them and it was Funky Kong

Back to Gumdramon, USApyon and Diddy

They made it to Diddy House

Diddy: Cranky. Candy. Dixie.

Dixie: Diddy. Hey, who are they?

Gumdramon: Hello. I'm...

Dixie: Wow. You speak like us. And I so glad you made friends to Diddy.

Cranky: Are you here to see us?

Funky: I'm back with those guys.

It was Funky Kong with Shoutmon and his Friends

Komasan, Komajiro, Damemon and Whisper: Gumdramon! USApyon!

Both: Shoutmon! Komasan! Komajiro! Damemon! Whisper! Jibanyan!

Shoutmon and Jibanyan are hugging USApyon and Gumdramon and they realised the Fight they had. They back off and look away from each other in disgust

Funky: What a load of banana's. I better go have some surfing, dude.

Candy: Funky Kong. You should better be safe from K. Rool. Beside he's still out there somewhere. But anyway, you guys. The more the Merrier make yourself at home.

Gumdramon: Well anyway...

Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Jibanyan and USApyon: I'm Staying.

Gumdramon and USApyon: What?

Whisper: Everyone, look what I found. See this.

He show them a Gear

Gumdramon: What's this?

Whisper: A gear from the Yo-kai Plane, whis.

Jibanyan: That means Fuyunyan is here somewhere, nyan.

Komasan: So we have to work together to find him.

Shoutmon: Alright. We'll work together. (Glared at Gumdramon) For once!

Gumdramon: Okay, I'm in. (Glared at Shoutmon) For once.

Cranky: Wait a Minute, boys. You better watch some slides with me. Beside, you will know about everything in the Jungle from this Camera. But... I lost all the slides around town, can you find them for me.

They are looking around the town to find the Slides and they found them all. And they are watching the slides and then the Last slide is a Castle

Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon: (Gasp)

Whisper: Are you three alright, whis?

Shoutmon: I'm fine.

Gumdramon: I'm okay.

Damemon: I'm Alright.

Shoutmon Mind: Strange, did I know somewhere from the Digital world?

Cranky: And that's the last slide.

Gumdramon: What about my friends, Tagiru and Dracmon?

Diddy: Oh, right. Cranky, my friend Gumdramon is looking for them.

Cranky: Let me see, my crystal Coconut.

He look at it and he shake his head

Gumdramon: What? But I thought...

Funky: I'm Back, dude. Looks like you didn't find some of you're Friends somewhere. I guess you all should find them on you're own.

Damemon: You sure?

Funky: I think. But still, you better find them no matter where they are. If K. Rool is after you, you better be hidden around the Island. Because he take over the Island.

Diddy look Gumdramon and he nodded

Candy: Diddy, are you sure?

Diddy: Yes. I better go see DK.

Cranky: My Grandson?

Funky: He's around here around the island. Beside, he protecting us from K. Rool. And I have some tricks on my Hands.

So they went off to see him

They found Donkey Kong at the Jungle

Diddy: DK! Come on, listen to me. I know they are not from around, but we become good friends, because... Because. They need us.

They are having a moment of silent

Komajiro: Do you think he get it, Zura?

Jibanyan: No really, nyan.

Diddy: DK?

He left

Diddy: Aw, come on.

Shoutmon: Where did he went?

Diddy: Looks like he went to the Beach over. Let's go.

Gumdramon: I wonder what's up?

Meanwhile

Funky Kong us surfing from the Waves and he didn't know that the Captain Scurvy is aiming him from the Cannon, he's fired it to Funky Kong, then Shoutmon yell at him and Funky Kong fell down to the Water and then the Cannon ball has went into the Water

Shoutmon: What's up with up!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!

Then Donkey Kong look so Sad, because of Diddy

Diddy: Wait, Donkey Kong. You don't understand.

He walk away in betrayed

Diddy: (Glared at Funky Kong) Way a go, Funky Kong. Now DK think's that I was distracting him.

Funky: Wait, dude. You don't understand. I was trying to... Spy on Captain Scurvy from him, you see I was trying to find out what he's planning.

They went back to Town and Candy look so Upset

Candy: Why would you do that for!?

Funky: Listen, Candy. I know what I did, beside I can't stand around and do nothing from-

Candy: You will never go surfing again. Beside, K. Rool has taken over then Island except our town.

Funky: All right! Alright! I promise I won't do it again.

Candy: Good.

Then they heard an Explosion, they are investigate and they saw Heartless surrounded the People

All: Heartless!

They are saving the People from them

Citizen: Thank you for saving me. But there are many monster around the Island, and they are attacking the People. You better saved them.

They went off to save the People from the Heartless and they did it.

Damemon: That's all of them.

Then Captain Scurvy appeared

Gumdramon: Not this again.

They are fighting him and they defeated him

* * *

Meanwhile

Dixie is running and ran into Candy

Candy: Careful, Dixie.

Dixie: Sorry.

Then Someone has appeared in the House and they look so scared

Minutes Later

They made back home and find out Nobody here

Diddy: Candy? Dixie? Funky? Cranky? Tiny?

Gumdramon: Where did they go?

USApyon: I think they're in trouble, dani.

Whisper: And where would they be, whis?

Diddy: Maybe at the Jungle. We have to find them

They off to find them

Candy: Diddy!

They found Candy, Funky, Tiny, Dixie and Cranky trapped in a Vines

Shoutmon: We need to get them out!

Komajiro: That Black Fruit over there, Zura.

They saw one

Jibanyan: Let's Destroy it, Nyan.

They destroying it and they got Dixie, Candy, Funky, Cranky and Tiny free

Diddy: Guys, what happen?

Dixie: While you left, K. Rool just came to our town And captured everybody

Franky: He even take my Crystal Coconut!

Diddy: And Dixie ran away? What about DK?

Candy: K. Rool has captured him and take them to the deep jungle.

Cranky: We have to go save them!

They went and they found all the People Captured from the Heartless and then K. Rool is gonna command them to finish DK off

Gumdramon: Stop!

They stop him and make the people and DK escape

USApyon: That's K. Rool, dani?

Diddy: Yes. And he got the Crystal Coconut. We have to stop him.

They are fighting him and an invisible Heartless named Stealth Sneak has comes out of the wall and it knock Diddy out

Komasan: Monge!

Diddy: I'm Alright.

They are fighting him and the Heartless and after that they are both defeated and a Heart has been released from Stealth Sneak

Everyone is thanking them for saving the island from K. Donkey Kong is giving Gumdramon a lift in the air even his friends are, and they landed here. Diddy look at Donkey Kong for a Thank you. And now all the People went back to Town, our Heroes saw the Waterfall

Diddy: I think I found it. They are going to the Waterfall and look the Crystal Coconut shining that Diddy was holding

Diddy: This is it.

Gumdramon: This is what you're looking for? But that means...

He stop him and they all listen to the sound of the water and then Candy, Dixie, Tiny, Funky, Donkey Kong and Cranky are here

Dixie: Wow.

Candy: The Waterfall. It fell all the way down here.

Diddy: Friends. Heart. Inside. Us.

Cranky: Oh. I see what you mean. Friends. Heart. Friends in our Hearts.

Gumdramon: Oh, so that what you mean.

Diddy: All the People who has many friends like us. But K. Rool lost his heart because he doesn't have any Friendship or friends. And he gave up his life. What I know is, if you don't have heart, you can't see you friends. If you don't have a heart, you don't have any Friends.

Then Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Jibanyan and USApyon look so sorry for what they did from the fight

Gumdramon: Your majesty. I'm... Sorry for what happen earlier.

Shoutmon: Yeah. I'm sorry for being mean to you.

USApyon: I'm so sorry, for being so mean to you, dani.

Jibanyan: I'm very sorry too, nyan.

Whisper: Alright. We're finally friends now.

Then the Crystal Coconut has opened, and then Gumdramon's Xros Loader is Glowing, and he knw what he must do. He aim it to the Symbol of Friendship and then it went into the Xros Loader. And then a Gear has comes out

Komajiro: A gear.

Komasan: (look down) But it's not our friend, zura.

Then Candy approach Whisper

Dixie: Looks like you have an admirer.

Whisper: Huh! No! No! No! My girlfriend will never like this, whis!

They laugh at him

Meanwhile

?: How come the Heartless came from that world?

Myotismon: The Crocodile heart lured him. It was his lust for power that was a perfect bait. But it seems that the bait was too tasty for his own good

?: Yeah. He got eaten instead.

Ganondolf: Hm. A weak-hearted fool like him could never control the Heartless. But the digimon is a problem. They found one of the Crest. And they will become powerful.

Myotismon: Don't worry. It will take ages for them to find the rest. Besides, they didn't Realize our plan.

?: Yes. The Digidestined.

Myotismon: They are fallen into our hands one by one.

Speaking of Which.

He look at Samus who look so scared

Back to our heroes

USApyon: We better leave, dani.

Candy: Where's your Plane?

Whisper: Somewhere around the Jungle.

Diddy: And take these with you, guys.

He give them some Weapons and Accessories to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

They left this world


	7. Pokémon Coliseum

**Pokémon Coliseum**

They made it to the Pokemon Colosseum and they saw a Man putting up the sign

Shoutmon: Hey...

Professor Oak: Oh, excellent timing. Can you help me, please? Call you're Charizard out and move that pedestal over there for me? I have make it ready for the game.

They are push the pedestal and it's not working

Gumdramon: It's way too heavy.

Professor Oak: What? Too heavy? You're a Pokemon Trainer you know you should...

He saw Gumdramon and his Friends

Professor Oak: Oh! You're the person I was looking for. Listen, this. This is the Pokemon Colosseum. Here Pokemon Trainer come all over the place to test their Pokemon in battle against other trainer. And I have other things to do, you better run along.

They can't leave.

Professor Oak: Why won't you leave?

Jibanyan: Because we wanted to entered the games

Professor Oak: You're going to enter? Ha! The eight of you are too wimpy to enter.

USApyon: (Angry) Hey! We're pretty strong, Dani!

Whisper: That's right. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are the Mystic, Warrior and Guardian from the power.

Jibanyan: And we are strong and heroes, too.

Professor Oak: Heroes? Strong? Those runt?

He laughed

Shoutmon: (Angry) Hey! What's so funny, I'm a Digimon King! And I fought alot of Monster.

Professor Oak: Say. Can you ever move this.

He is moving the Pedestal

Professor Oak: You... Can't... Call yourself... A Hero!

He is trying to push and it's doesn't work

Professor Oak: (Panting) Well, it takes for more then just a strength to do it. Okay, let's see what you can do. I'll tell you what, let me see what you can do. If you're ready come talk to me.

They are doing their training and they did it

Professor Oak: Well, you're not so bad. As a matter of fact, you are good.

Shoutmon: Told ya, I'm the Strongest Digimon ever.

Gumdramon: Looks like we're heading to the game.

Professor Oak: Unfortunately, no.

All: What?

Professor Oak: Just because you do you're training doesn't mean I will let you enter the game.

Shoutmon: Aw, come on!

They look down and left the Coliseum, then Giovvani has appeared

Giovanni: Well, I guess that lab geek is a bit stubborn for you, kids.

Komasan: Who are you, Zura?

Giovanni: Let's just say I'm a friend. So you want to enter the game, right? I believe I have a way to get you in.

He give them a pass

Komajiro: It's a Pass, zura.

Giovanni: Consider it for a Gift. Good luck, boys. Hope you like it.

Then went to the Lobby and they give a Pass to Professor Oak

Professor Oak: What? Where on earth did you get the pass?

Shoutmon: It doesn't matter! Now can we enter the game?

Professor Oak: Chill out, dragon. Okay, let's start the preliminary.

They are in the Games and they are fighting the Heartless

Professor Oak: In all my years I have never seen a fighter like to you and your friends. You might even be strong enough to fight the Pokemon.

Then they saw a Liquid creatures passing by them

Komasan: Who's he, zura?

Professor Oak: Hm, he's a very strange creature. Before you arrived, he defeat many opponents in this battle.

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated it

Professor Oak: I've never seen a Digimon and a Youkai would fight so good. Too bad, Ash wasn't here.

Shoutmon: Who's Ash?

Professor Oak: Ash Ketchum of pallet town. A Pokemon Trainer about their age. He's out to become a Pokemon master by defeating the toughest Pokemon and gym leader. Too bad he's Battling with my Grandson. Gary Oak is in another arena, or else he would appear in the battle soon.

Meanwhile

Giovanni: Those Creatures are you're opponent's. I want you to destroy them.

Choas: So, the great leader of the Team Rocket is afraid of those kids? Listen, I like to help you. But the contract said-

Giovanni: I'm the one who wrote the Contract, you think I don't know about this! I know is say you're only to required to destroy Ask Ketchum in the Tournament and get his Pikachu, but in order to do so, you have to defeat them. Beside, the Tournament is just for fun so why don't you lighten up? I know you're here for a reason to relax, huh?

Choas left

Giovanni: Well, I must admit, he has a bit of attitude for this. But...Bis still a sucker to my plan.

Minutes Later

They are fighting Choas and they defeated him and then Giant Robot Raichu has appeared

Giovanni: Well, accident are meant to happen

He left

The Giant Robot is gonna foot down to Choas again, and then an Orange Dragon appeared stopping him

Ash: Good work, Charizard!

Professor Oak: Ash!

Ash: Professor Oak! Get them out of here!

They all went to the Lobby

Professor Oak: Phew, that was close.

Whisper: What is that thing, whis?

Professor Oak: That's a Robotic version of Raichu and it look like the Team Rocket James, Jesse and Meowth are back.

Jibanyan: Who, nyan?

Professor Oak: They were working with Giovanni. And they are after Pikachu.

So they went to the Arena again

Professor Oak: Kids, are you crazy!? You cannot fight that thing!?

Shoutmon: Listen, Nerd. We have to save that boy and his Pikachu from them. It's our only chance to prove you.

Professor Oak: If that is your wish. Knock em dead!

Meanwhile

Charizard has been Defeated

Ash: Charizard!

Then he got Corned from the Robot and then our Heroes has arrived

Shoutmon: Go now!

Ash: Thanks, come on, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

They ran away with Choas

Professor Oak: Kid's, here's a piece of advice. ATTACK!

They are fighting it and they defeated it, it got Exploded and they saw 4 Figures blast off

Team Rocket: lt looks oike Team Rocket blasting off again!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Hours later

Professor Oak: I hear my honour of these Heroes who save the Pokemon Stadium from the Team Rocket. I named them, Junior Heroes.

USApyon: (Angry) What? What do you mean Junior Heroes, dani?

Professor Oak: You still got a lot to learn for what it takes to be true hero. It takes to become one and once you understand what it takes, you'll know you truly are one.

Komajiro: So, how long does it take, zura?

Ash: It take times for you to find out how. Just the way me and Pikachu did.

Pikachu: Pika.

Gumdramon: Okay, we'll start provide what we can do in the games.

Professor Oak: That Robot really messed up the Stadium, so they're won't be a game for awhile. Got to clean up the mess for what it did.

Damemon: Okay, we'll be back.

They left the Lobby

Professor Oak: Still hard to imagined that those 8 non-pokemon just Defeated the Team Rocket.

Ash: To tell you the Truth, professor. I purposely let them take Pikachu so he could weaken that Robot make it easier for Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon to beat.

Professor Oak: You're a Tricky one. I'll keep it a secret.

Meanwhile

Our Heroes saw Choas

Komasan: Um... Are you okay, zura?

Choas: Yes.

Gumdramon: So... Why were you with them for?

Choas: I'm looking for someone, Giovanni promise me. My Friend tried to exploit the Darkness, but it went backfired. He was lost in the Darkness and he couldn't find his Light.

Shoutmon: He'll find it. I'm searching too.

Chaos: For you're light? Well, don't lose sight about it.

He gave him a data chip

Gumdramon: How about a Rematch? Fair a Square! No dark power allowed!

Choas: I'm good with that, thanks.

They left this world

Giovanni: This smart and he's brilliant. He's kind, he's always there for you. He's perfect. Perfect! Perfectly infuriating! Curse that Ash Ketchum! He always ruined my plan to save his darned Pikachu!

He looks Angry and he slam his fist to the wall

Giovanni: Okay. Okay. Just calm down. Phew. What a relief. I got it! I'll let Ash and those three Digimon compete after that. I'll take care of them both.

He noticed Myotismon is behind him

Giovanni: I didn't ask you to come here. Stay out of this! You're not needed.

Myotismon: Alright. But fighting you're heart content.

He left and he make Giovanni angry at him

Giovanni: When I get a powerful Pokemon, he's going down too.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Return to Traverse Town

They return to Traverse Town and went off to see Metal Sonic and Tikal

Metal: So. You found the Crest

Gumdramon: Yes. And the Xros Loader is automatically and the Crest is inside.

Tikal: Great.

Metal: Every world amount the Star has a Crest. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well.

Shoutmon: And how come?

Tikal: It was in Lucemon's Report.

Metal: The Heartless enter through the Crest and do something to the world's core.

Damemon: What's happen to the world?

Tikal: In the end, it disappears.

All: What!

Shoutmon So that's what happen to Tokyo and the Digital World?

Tikal: When you arrived in this Town. You're world is gone.

Shoutmon: No... My friends. The Xros Heart.

He look down

Metal: And that's why you three are so important.

Tikal: Please get all the Crest. You're the only one who can.

Gumdramon: I don't know...

Metal: Seeing other works would probably serve you well..

Whisper: Okay! Whis!

USApyon: We gotta find your friends! And Fuyunyan, Dani!

Damemon: I guess we should. You're right... Okay! Hey, Metal. This gear is different from the others. Do you know what it's for?

Metal:...

Tikal: You should go see Omega. He'll know what to do.

Metal: And even though. Take this with you.

She give him a summoning chip

Metal: This chip holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it.

Shoutmon: How do you use it?

Metal:..

They left to see Omega

Omega: That is the Navigation Gear you have. They are very and difficult to find them. It comes as no surprise that you didn't recognise it.

USApyon: If those were true, we can go see other worlds with these, on our Plane, Dani. Omega, can you insert this on our plan?

Omega: I will. But I need to deliver this book.

He gave them a Red Book

Omega: It's real old. When that man brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too broken to restored it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind delivering for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big blizzard sign

Then they heard a noise

Komajiro and Komasan: Monge!

Omega: Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is Ringing. Go check it out if you want but deliver that book for us first. When you're done, stop by the house in the third District. We'll be there.

They arrived at the Old house and nobody there

?: There's something strange about this place.

It was Taiki that Shoutmon saw

Taiki: It reminds you about the Secret place, where you scribble around the wall. Remember?

Shoutmon Taiki? Was that you?

Komasan: Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: What?

Whisper: Are you alright, whis?

Shoutmon Yeah. I was just... huh?

He saw him gone

Shoutmon: Where did he go?

?: You've arrived earlier I expected.

They saw a Female Genie

Gumdramon: You know we were coming? Are you a Heartless?

Whisper: That's not funny, Gumdramon. But she's not a Heartless.

Shahra: No way! I'm Shahra the Ring Genie. So anyway I've come back to my home. You're friend Fuyunyan, requested me to help you.

Jibanyan: You know him?

Shahra: Yes. And he told me about you five's. And who might you be.

Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon.

Gumdramon: Gumdramon.

Damemon: Damemon.

Shahra: Great. you found the Digimon warrior.

Komasan: What did Fuyunyan asked you, zura?

Shahra: Just a Moment.

Then she use all of her magic and then Room was filled with Arabic Style

Shahra: Now then. Fuyunyan asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know why you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing.

They look at the Pictures and then Fairy Godmother has appeared

Fairy Godmother: You're friend. Fuyunyan asked me to help you, too. I will assist throughout your journey.

Shahra: I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime.

Damemon: Alright. And even though me and my friends want to deliver this book to you.

Shahra: Oh. That book. So Omega, want you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know about what kind of book this is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way Into my lamp one day. It was such a strange book, I asked for to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This Book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Omega for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that chip of yours... You should go ask Fairy Godmother about it.

Fairy Godmother: Oh, no. He has turned into a summoning Chip.

Whisper: Summoning Chip?

Blaze: People live in that world was destroyed by darkness. Although. World destroyed. Person's heart has survived, so it turned into a summon gem.

Damemon: Can you regain him?

Fairy Godmother: Of course, but only his spirit. Now Observe!

Then the Summon clip is Glowing now

Fairy Godmother: Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their world's are restored they will return there. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, please help save them.

Gumdramon: We'll save them no matter what!

They left the house and they saw Heartless and then someone ever them and it was Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon

Psychemon: Hello. Looks like we found you.

Shoutmon: Guys? Was it really you?

Gumdramon is touching Dracmon, Damemon is using a Finger and make Opposummon dizzy and Shoutmon is poking Psychemon forehead

Dracmon: Hey! Don't squeeze me hard.

Oposummon: Stop that! You're making me dizzy!

Psychemon: And stop poking me like a toy.

Shoutmon: We're not dreaming are we?

Psychemon: No exactly. We finally found you here.

They are so happy to see them again

Shoutmon: Guys. Wait, where's our partners?

Dracmon: They weren't with us. And are you're partner's with you?

They look down

Psychemon: That's okay. And don't worry about Ryouma, I'll find him soon. We're finally free. Hey, they might even be looking for us now. We'll all be teams again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to us. We know this...

Then Shoutmon and his friends just fight the Heartless

Shoutmon: You think you could say that for us?

Psychemon: Shoutmon? What's happening here?

Gumdramon: I've been looking for you and the others, too, with their help.

Dracmon: Who are these five?

Oposummon: They look so adorable.

Whisper: Well. My name is-

Damemon: We've visited so many places and world's, looking for you.

Oposummon: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed.

Komasan: Oh, and guess what? Gumdramon is the Mystic Digimon who can make some magic. Damemon is a Guardian Digimon who will protect the People and us. And Shoutmon is a Digimon Warrior who is brave and Strong. Zura.

Jibanyan: Who would've though it, nyan.

Shoutmon: What did you say?

Psychemon: So, you still have you're Partner's Xros Loader?

He took it from Shoutmon

Shoutmon: What the?! Hey, give it back!

He's going to get it from him, and Psychemon make Shoutmon tripped

Psychemon: Here.

He throw it to him

Shoutmon Whoa. (He grab the Xros Loader) Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome plane. Wait 'til you see it!

Whisper: They're not coming!

Shoutmon: Why!?

Whisper: Forget it!

Gumdramon: Whisper! They were our Friends!

Whisper: Don't care about that, whis.

Komajiro: Hey! They're gone.

They saw Psychemon and his Friends gone

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

Damemon: Opossummon?

Gumdramon: Dracmon? Way a go. Oh, well. At least they're okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into my our partners soon, too

At the House

Omega: Boys. Have you ever heard of Myotismon? I hear he's in town.

Shoutmon: Who's he?

Metal: He's an evil dark Digimon. He's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take him lightly.

Tikal: He's been using the Heartless for years.

Metal: And we lost our World, thanks to him.

Omega: One day, a swarm of Heartless took over Mobuis, our home.

Final: And that was 29 Months ago.

Metal: We got out of there, except our friends. Sonic and the Others, they didn't make it out. We lost them.

Komasan That's horrible, zura!

Metal: And there's a ruler that before Myotismon takes over, is Lucemon. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless.

Blaze: He's report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless.

Shoutmon: Where's this report?

Tikal: We didn't know. It was scattered when his world has been destroyed.

Omega: I'm sure Myotismon got most of the pages.

* * *

Outside

Myotismon, Psychemon and his friends are outside looking at the window of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon with their friends

Myotismon: You see? It's just as I told you. While you were away trying to find your friends, they were now replaced you with their new friends. Evidently, now they values them far more than they does you. You've better off without them. Now, think no more of them, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for...

* * *

Inside

Omega: So, you delivered that book? That navigation Gears installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I made a warp Gear for the heck of it. Now you can jump to world's that you've been to before. Well, better go back to Omega real job. What's his real job? You'll find out. Meet me at the First District.

Tikal: I've been thinking about the bell in the second district.

Gumdramon: You mean the one that rang a bit ago?

Metal: The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know.

Tikal: But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there.

Omega: Well, you better check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens.

They went to the Second District and they rang it three Times and then they saw a Crest of Courage at the Fountain and then the Guard Armor has appeared

Shoutmon: A Rematch!? Alright. Let's fight!

They are fighting the Guard Armor and then it turned into a Opposite Armor

Gumdramon: Oh, great. I don't know what it looks like?

They are fighting it again and then they defeated it and a Giant Heart has been release. After that Shoutmon know the Xros Loader is Glowing so he aim his Xros Loader to the Crest and he got it

First District

Omega: Wow, that was quick! Now you know, I am in the Gear Part's Business. Workin' on your Plane sure was great. Come again and we'll give you a big discount. Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway.

Damemon: And even though we got another one.

Omega: I see, you got another Navigation Gear there. I think you want it installed.

Damemon: Yes, Please.

Omega: Hmm... Looks like this is another one of those gears that come in sets. You gotta find the boy to this one.

They went to the accessory shop and saw a brown mushroom

Komasan: Monge! If it itsnt Goombario. Our friend!

Goombario: Oh, hi Komasan, Komajiro. So nice to see you again.

Komajiro: We're so happy to see you again, but what are you doing here, Zura?

Goombario: Um, I was trying to solve a long division problem.

Komajiro: Listen, little Goomba boys and girls who continue to lying will have no feet.

Goombario: (With) Alright. I took the present so I could make a ship to go find Kooper, Lady Bow and Parakarry. They were all with me when we got separated. I'm going to find them.

Whisper: Yes, but it's dangerous for you.

Goombario: Then what can we do? I want to be with my friends again.

Shoutmon: Don't worry, you'll leave that to us. We'll find your friends.

Goombario: Okay! I'll leave everything to you then.

 **To be Continued...**


	9. Hyrule

**Hyrule**

Myotismon: And the Crest?

Ganondorf: The Heartless are searching every in Hyrule. So that just leaves...

Then two witches has appeared

Koume: Your evilness. We look every for Zelda. She disappeared like magic.

Ganondorf: That girl is so much trouble then she's worth.

Myotismon: Patience, Ganondolf.

Ganondolf: My world is filled with holes for rats like the forest boy to hide in. But why worry about her? With or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Crest.

Myotismon: We need all nine Digidestined of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless.

Ganondorf: Don't worry, you know I don't fail so easily. If the girl is that important, we'll find her. Find Zelda, and bring her to me

Myotismon: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long, Ganondorf. The Heartless consume the careless.

Ganondorf: Hmph! Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary, I assure you.

They didn't know that Sheik hiding

Back to our Heroes, they are fighting the Heartless and then they saw Sheik

Sheik: Who are you? Are you from another town?

Minutes Later

Sheik: I'm Sheik, one of the last remaining Sheika of an Ancient Tribe.

Shoutmon: So what are you doing here?

Sheik: Because Hyrule is in Danger, Ganondorf has taken over the Kingdom long time ago. This place used to live be the King and Queen. They have a daughter name Zelda, who held a special power, but then Ganondorf shows up.

Gumdramon: Who's Ganondorf?

Sheik: You don't know? He was fixed for the king, when he was able to access to the sacred realm, known as the Temple of time. Ganondorf came across the Heartless and used their power to shroud the world in Darkness. And he's searching for a Crest. But there's a hero of time who can stop Ganondorf

Damemon: Who? Who can stop him?

Sheik: The Hero of Time is gonna Stop Ganondorf and save the Kingdom. And I hope Link is still already.

Ganondorf: Link? Now where might I find that stupid boy.

They saw him on top of the building

Ganondorf: Sheik, my dear friend. We don't we just find out where Zelda's Whereabout in a most suitable place.

Shoutmon: Sheik! Get out of here!

He ran away

Ganondorf: Oh... The Digimon Mystic, Warrior and Guardian.

He summon the Heartless, they are fighting them and they ran off to find Link

They found Link trapped in a Well, they are fighting the Heartless and they saved him. And then Heartless has appeared

Komasan: Monge!

Whisper: Not now, whis!

Link get out of the well

Link: Navi! Help me for something!

Then a Yellow Ball has appeared

Navi: By George, I've got it! Strike them to the chest.

He slash them and they are gone

Minutes Later

Link: I see, thanks, Shoutmon.

Gumdramon: Link, what are you doing out here?

Link: On a quest to find six sages. They are the only ones who can stop Ganondorf. I just payed a visit to Spirit Temple. Throughout my adventures, I had a help from my Horse Epona, and Navi the Fairy.

Komajiro: Fairy?

Navi: He means me, you naughty boy. I'm Navi. The Fairy of the Kokiri Forest. The Fairies that live here with the Kokiri Children. All of the Children have Fairies.

Jibanyan: All of them, nyan?

Navi: Except for Link. He's a Lonely boy. I help Link in his travel for his advice on his opponents. And our opponents aren't exactly a cup of tea. So, can we go have some Tea, Link?

Link: I'm good.

Navi: Alright.

Link: And we need to do is to go back to Hyrule.

USApyon: How come, Dani?

Link: Seven Years ago, Ganondorf attacked the Castle and Zelda run away. She and I got away from him. But he still succeeded on gaining a complete power. I still regret pulling the Master Sword out. And... If only I could tell her how I really feel about her (Sigh) You see, she's a Princess and I'm a Forest Boy. She could never fall a guy like me.

Whisper: Oh... Wait! Princess?

Komasan: Zelda?

Shoutmon: Oh, that's right. She's in Trouble, link.

Link: What!? Come on, let's go!

They are riding his horse and they went back to Hyrule

Navi: This is great! It's so nice to visit other places beside staying in same place.

Damemon: I guess you don't leave that much, right?

Navi: It's what we Fairies do. We're not allowed to leave the forest with the children, but Link was given a special mission. But sadly, I have to go back.

Link: How about this, Navi. After Ganondorf, I'll let you go and you'll be free to see whatever you want.

Navi: (Gasp) You do that for me?!

Link: Yes. It's a Promise, after we save Zelda.

They made it back here and they explained everything to Link

Link: I see. So Ganondorf is not the only after Zelda, but the Crest as well.

Navi: Crest? I think I heard about that.

Jibanyan: You did, where?

Navi: It's about Two Hundred years ago. I don't know where it was.

Link: We better go to the Castle gate, come on!

They made here and they saw Ganondorf with Sheik

Ganondorf: Setting your sites a little high, aren't you boy? You see, appearances can be deceiving. Ever a little traitor.

Link: What are you talking about?

Ganondorf: You haven't notice? Her Disguise haven't fool us.

He use a Magic Chant and then Sheik is turning back into Zelda

All: (Gasp)

Link: ZELDA!

Zelda: I'm terribly sorry, Link.

Link: (Whisper) Navi, tell where he's weakness is?

Navi: Don't worry, Link, I'll find it.

Ganondorf: I have no weakness. But your fairy friend could be useful to me.

He use his dark magic and then he got Navi

Navi: Link! Help me!

Then Ganondorf got her

Ganondorf: And now, I bid you all farewell, attack!

He disappeared, and then Heartless has appeared, they are fighting it and they defeated it

Link: Zelda!

They heard Ganondorf evil laugh

Link: We have to go! To Ganondorf's Castle!

They went off

They made it to the Castle and they saw a Giant Monster, they are fighting it and they defeated it. And they went inside the Castle

Meanwhile

Ganondorf: Fairy, use your power to detect. Reveal me the Crest!

Navi: I won't!

Ganondorf: If you don't. All of the Children in Kokiri Forest will be turned into a Skull Kids and then the Whole forest will be turned into a lost world!

Navi: No!

Ganondorf: Then show me the Crest!

Navi: Okay, you win.

She spinning around and then the Crest has appeared

Ganondorf: (Laugh)

Hours Later

Myotismon: Those kids again?

Ganondorf: They are most persistent that I can explain. Why not explain the situation those Digimon, Psychemon and his friends. Doing so, may actually useful to our-

They saw the Heroes coming

Shoutmon: Want the? Are you Myotismon?

He disappeared

Link: Ganondorf, let Navi and Zelda Go!

Ganondorf: I cannot do it. You're Fairy friend is useful to me. And for Zelda, you see she's a Princess and she's part of the Digidestined. One of nine can somehow open the key to opening the door.

Whisper: Open?

Komasan: The Door?

Ganondorf: There's no point of telling you because you won't live to see what lies beyond it. Fairy! I order you to find the Weakness!

Link: (Gasp) Navi! Don't!

Navi: I'm so sorry. If I disobey him, he'll make Kokiri Forest turned into the Lost World, so I have no choice.

They are fighting him and they defeated him. Our Heroes is going to save Navi and Zelda. And get the Crest

Ganondorf: You may defeated me. But I still have the Triforce. And this time, Hero of Time. You shall see you're fate to me!

He is Glowing and he went down, our Heroes went down and they saw him as a Dragon. And they saw Two witches holding an Ocarina

Link: The Ocarina! Get it!

They are going to get it and they got it

Shoutmon: Okay, Ganondorf! Time to meet you're fate!

He is playing the Ocarina and then Ganondorf has been suck into the Light and they finally defeated him

Meanwhile

Zelda look so exhausted and then she heard a Footstep and then she's gone. Our Heroes can back and find out Zelda is gone

Link: Zelda? Zelda!

They saw the Crest of Love Glowing, and then Shoutmon's Xros Loader is Glowing too. And he know what he must do, he aim it to the Crest and then the Crest went inside the Xros Loader and then the Castle is collapsing

Whisper: (Scream) We better get out here!

They ride on Epona

Link: Zelda!

They escape the Castle and went back to Hyrule

Hours Later

Link: I see. Zelda went to the Other worlds now. Then let's go find her. Come on, let's go Together.

Shoutmon: I'm Sorry, Link... But... We cannot let you come.

Link: What? Why not?

Whisper: It's against the rules. If we take you, that would be... Muddling?

USApyon: Meddling.

Shoutmon: Link. We'll find Zelda for you, I promise.

Link: Okay.

He look so sad

Navi: Link, Cheered up. Beside Shoutmon and his friends will find her for you.

Link: And we have a deal. After Ganondorf is defeated you can go whatever you want, it's your dream to be free. But if you can, it would be great to go along with them. Help Shoutmon and his Friends find Zelda.

Navi: I don't know... Link, I'm done taking orders from others... But... A favor now that's a different story. I guess I should do that. After all, we're friends, right link?

Link: Navi...

Navi: Just leave it to me.

He looks happy now.

Meanwhile

Giovanni: I thought you have to be apart to get the job done. Ganondorf almost had them, if it wasn't for someone who should stick around and help out.

Psychemon: Look, we did our part. We brought her, didn't we?

Myotismon: Ganondorf was beyond our help. He was always consumed by the darkness. It was only a matter of time before he fell.

Giovanni: Oh, come on. Those dumbbell always screwed up. I am very intelligent. I come up with a business plan and once I funded to clone a Pokemon so I've begun to capture that Pikachu. And for you three, we have something for you.

Dracmon: What do you mean?

Myotismon: We have a deal didn't we? If you help us, and we will grant you're wishes to them.

It show a Hologram of Tagiru, Taiki and Yuu

Psychemon: Taiki!

Dracmon: Tagiru!

Opposummon: Yuu!

Myotismon: Go to them, you're Special vessel is waiting for you.

Eggman has appeared

Eggman: I just finish polished the Egg Carrier so nothing to wild and this isn't a pleasure cruise so don't expect a royal treatment.

Dracmon: Why are you doing this for us? What's the catch?

Myotismon: Well... There is no catch. Because, you three are like kids to me only wish that's best for you.

Dracmon: Seriously doubt that.

Myotismon: Beware the Darkness that's lurks into your heart. The Heartless will culminate around, just waiting for their chance to seize it for their own.

Meanwhile

Link: Take this report. And take these weapons too. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon find Zelda for me, you promise.

They left Hyrule

 **To be Continued...**


	10. Toybox

They saw a floating giant Box floating in Space

Komasan: Monge! What is that?

USApyon: Is a Floating Box, Dani!

Whisper: That one is Shy Guy's Toybox that Goombario mentioned.

Then the Box has been opened and it suck the Yo-Kai Plane

Jibanyan: Nyah! We gonna get suck in! We have to get out of here!

Gumdramon: It's too late! We're gonna crash!

Flashback has started

1 month ago

Shoutmon It's real! Me, Gumdramon and Damemon saw it with our own eyes!

Psychemon: Are you sure you didn't hear it this time?

Dracmon: What difference does it make?

Gumdramon: There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!

Dracmon: All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Gumdramon?

Gumdramon: We will!

Shoutmon: No Problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear is Growling.

Opposummon: Shh, quiet. We're gonna be careful

They went inside of the portal and they hear nothing but the wind

Opposummon: Is was... It was just the wind thay making that noise?

Damemon: Aw. I wish it was a monster.

Shoutmon: And this place looks like the Disc Zone that I fail to save. (Look down)

Gumdramon: Hey! What's that?

They saw a Door

Dracmon: A window, or maybe a Door. It won't open. Great, is that really all that's in here?

Opposummon: What do you expect in a strange place like this?

Dracmon: Hey, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Yeah?

Psychemon: When we get our partners, let's go see some worlds. We'll go on for adventures, not this same stuff!

Shoutmon: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? I heard that the Portal is taking us to the Human World. Maybe we see our partners again.

Flashback has ended

Gumdramon has been awaken

Whisper: Cut that out, whis!

Damemon: Gumdramon, are you alright?

Gumdramon: I'm fine. Where are we?

He saw block falling down and he jump out of the way

Damemon: Well, you see. That Toybox just sucked us up. And for this today's weather is raining.

Then it hurt on his head

Damemon: Make that heavy one.

Whisper: Stop that! Who's there!

It was Goombario searching inside the Chest

Goombario: It's only me.

Whisper: I was worried for a second, it was just Goombario... Goombario!?

Komasan: Goombario? Goombario, where are going? Goombario?

He left with a Block

Jibanyan: Come on, we better go follow him, nyan.

They follow him

 **Toybox**

Parakoopa: What is that, Goombario?

Goombario: This block I found its a source of its power. With this, we can get out of here.

Kooper: You sure, that this block can do it?

Then they saw Gumdramon and his Friends

Gumdramon: It will. So, how did you get here, Goombario?

Bow: Oh my, what a handsome youny man he is.

Bootler: So the Toybox got you too? My goodness.

Gumdramon: Yeah. It looks like it.

Bow: I'm Bow. This is Kooper, Parakoopa and Bootler. We been searching all over for Goombario.

Kooper: We were with Goombario before the Storm separated us. We searched all over looking for him and for some reason, The Shy Guy's Toybox that used to be small, now it became a Giant World.

Goombario saw something over

Parakoopa: We'd had quite an Adventures. Right, Goombario? Goombario?

They saw him left

Gumdramon: What are you doing? Come on, Goombario. Let's go back.

Whisper: You know, you're friends will be worry about you, whis.

Shoutmon: Goombario, stop fooling around. It's no time to play games.

They left and then

Psychemon: But Shoutmon, I though you want to play game? Or are you too cool to play, since you're now the Digimon Warrior.

Shoutmon: Psychemon? What are you doing here?

Psychemon: Just about to play Goombario.

Shoutmon: Alright, but... Where Dracmon and Opossummon?

Psychemon: We got Seperated.

Gumdramon: What about our Partners. Did you find them?

Psychemon: Maybe. But if you catch us, I'll tell you what I know.

Shoutmon: Are you kidding me!

He ran off with Goombario

Myotismon: Why do you still care about those boys? They have all but deserted you and team for the power and their new friends after all.

Psychemon: I didn't care about them. I was just messing with them a little.

Myotismon: Well... I guess you're right. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it.

He left to the Portal

Psychemon: Mind you own Business!

Then our Heroes have arrived

Shoutmon: Psychemon! What's happening to you? What are you doing? Do you now what you done?

Psychemon: Strange? I was going to say something to you, Shoutmon. You seem interested in saving the World's and showing off those Powers these days. Do you ever want to save your partner?

Shoutmon: I am.

Then they heard a noise, they saw Goombario trapped inside a Box from the Heartless

Psychemon: Ready to fight?

Shoutmon: Yep. Let's do this together!

They are fighting it and they defeated it and then Goombario has been sent down and Psychemon is going after him

They back here

Kooper: Goombario!

Bow: Goombario! Please, leave him alone!

Bootler: And put him down you bully!

Psychemon: Would to, loved to, but I have some unfinished business with this Mushroom.

Parakarry: Can you take us instead?

Psychemon: You're not needed. But I'm amazed. I can sence a special heart from that Mushroom. It's so rare for a living creature to be born with this type of heart. But maybe he can help someone who lost there's.

Gumdramon: Wait a Minute. Are you talking about Tagiru?

Psychemon: What do you care about him?

He left, they followed him and they found him

Gumdramon: Psychemon, let him go.

Psychemon: I can't. His heart may holds the key to help Tagiru and the others. He already lost his heart to the heartless. What do you say, you guys? Let's join forces to saved them. We can work together.

They bring out their power and their weapon

Psychemon: What? Or you rather fight me? Over a Mushroom that doesn't have a heart?

Shoutmon: Listen, heart or no heart. At least he has conscience.

Psychemon: Conscience?

Shoutmon: You might not here it, but right now it's load and clear. And it's telling you're on the wrong side!

Psychemon: Then you leave me, no choice.

Komajiro and Komasan is approaching Goombario

Both: Goombario! Goombario!

Goombario: Komasan. Komajiro... I'm not gonna make it.

Then he began to glow

Goombario: Oh! Maybe I'm Alright.

They are cheering and then a Heartless has appeared then Psychemon has escape, they are fighting it and they defeated it. Then the Toybox is collapsing

Jibanyan: Run!

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Psychemon, where are you!?

Meanwhile

Psychemon and his corners is looking at Taiki and his friends laying down and they look sad

Psychemon: So it was true. They were a lifeless puppet?

Myotismon: Yes.

Dracmon: And their hearts are.

Myotismon: Taken by the darkness.

Opposummon: It's there anyway to save them?

Myotismon: There are nine Digidestined Heroes of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Taiki and his friend's Heart. Now, I'll give a gift. The power to control the Heartless.

He give them a Power

Psychemon: Soon, boys. Soon.

Back to our Heroes, they recoverse their plane

Whsiper: I'm sure hope Goombario and his friends are okay

USApyon: Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere, Dani.

Shoutmon: (Look down) Psychemon.

 **To be Continued...**


	11. Dreamland

They came out of the Portal and they dress up as Star Warriors. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight are running

Tiff: Come on, Fololo, Falala.

Fololo: We're coming.

Falala: And don't leave us behind!

Then they saw Damemon and his Friends

Fololo: It's a monster!

Falala: Run for your lives!

Tiff: Relax, you two. They don't look like them.

Tuff: They look like Star Warriors.

Blade: But... They look so familiar to us.

Sword: We never met them before.

Damemon: (Chuckled) What do you mean?

Meta-Knight: You all look familiar, have we met? And where are you from?

Shoutmon: We're from... Far away... And we don't know how to fight like a Star Warrior you said.

Tiff: Oh, I see. In that case, Blade and Sword can help you for that.

Fololo: Tiff! You're father would not like this!

Tiff: Oh, don't worry.

Kirby: Poyo.

Blade: All right. The only way to be star Warriors is to fight like us. So you better Guard for our attack.

They are doing their training and they did it

Meta-Knight: That's good. Now let's do on Self defence-

Tiff: Meta-Knight! They're here!

They saw Heartless coming, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala are running away from them

Meta-Knight: You better hide! We'll take care of them.

Shoutmon: Can we join you?

Meta-Knight: Alright.

They are fighting the Heartless and they did it

Tiff: Thank you for saving us. Kirby and the rest of us are running away from them.

Tuff: Wait a Minute, if those creatures are coming from the castle. We better go find Mum and Dad.

Fololo: He's right, Tiff. We better go there.

Tiff: Alright. The sign will know where we go to the Castle, come on.

 **Dreamland**

They went off to Dedede Castle and they made it, and they arrived in that room

Tiff: Hi, Mum.

Lady Bow: Hello Daring. Are you alright, dear? I heard those creatures aren't attacking the castle.

Tuff: We're fine. Because, Meta-Knight, Sword and Blade are here with us.

Kirby: Poyo.

Ebrum: Tiff, Tuff? Is that you?

Tiff: Daddy.

Ebrum: Tiff. Where have you and your Brother been? It's late! You disobeyed me! Ever since these creatures, came here. I've been just concerned for you're safety.

Tiff: But Daddy...

Tuff: Forget it, Tiff.

Fololo: You stand before the King's Court official, Sir Ebrum.

Ebrum: And who are these, gent?

Tuff: They are Star Warriors just like Kirby.

Tiff: They saved us from those creatures. They are friendly and they're here in Cappy Town.

Ebrum: I never seen one before.

Gumdramon: We're from another town very far away.

Komasan: And for that, we came here to find the Crest.

Lady Bow: What kind of Crest?

Tuff: And what does it look like?

Komajiro: It looks like...

Ebrum: It's not important because it doesn't exist! There is no such thing! Especially around Dreamland.

Tiff: But, Daddy-

Ebrum: That's enough, young lady! Until these creatures are gone, you and your friends will never leave the Castle, understood?!

Tiff: Okay.

They left the Room

Ebrum: (Sigh) What's wrong with me, my dear? I've been having so mean to my children and their Friends.

Lady Bow: Just relax dear. Perhaps you should take some rest and lie down for a while.

Ebrum: Perhaps you're right, my love. I better go take some rest.

Fololo: You know for something, I was so familiar about the crest they said.

Ebrum: That's none of your concern, Fololo. Such an absurd thing should exist.

Both: No sir. We mean... Yes, sir!

He went into his bedroom

Lady Bow: Now that my poor Ebrum is asleep. Do you have any report about those creatures?

Falala: Yes. It's looks like they coming from Dedede's Throne Room.

Lady Bow: I knew it! That troublesome king is up to no good.

Fololo: So what else is new? What should we do now?

Lady Bow: I need you to stay with Tiff, Tuff and Kirby for right now.

Both: Okay, we will.

Meta-Knight: We should go over there. I think we should be safe here.

They went over there and they saw many thing in this room

Gumdramon: What is this place?

Tiff: This is all the Souvenir that Kirby had from another wold.

Tuff: How come you never told me about this place?

Tiff: Kirby was assigned to this world and wasn't expected to arrive here for Two-hundred years. But Dedede summon those monsters, which caused Kirby space ship respond to it in wrap drive.

Jibanyan: Kirby is from another world, nyan?

Tiff: Yes. Even, Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight are. You know I have a secret to tell you. I would like to share with all of you aa well. I never told anyone this, but one day I'll go to see other worlds with Kirby and see everything. One day, just one day! I'll see other world some day.

Tiff: I have an idea! Why don't we look for the Crest you said.

Tuff: It might be cool for us, so we have to join you to find it.

Whisper: But, you're father said.

Tiff: My father would Trust me with my life! I just don't know why he acting so strange? I'm smart for my age and I'm very mature. It's like my father who doesn't understand.

Tuff: Our dad is usually a nice person. He wouldn't act like this!

So they left to the find the Crest and they didn't know someone is spying on them

* * *

Meanwhile

Dedede: So, they think they could find them Crest. Well, they've got another things coming to them because I've got Heartless on my side and Ebrum is doing his part as well.

Escargoon: That potion I create is making Sir Ebrum a heartless man.

Dedede: I need some more Heartless and Ebrum is doing his part as well.

* * *

Back to our heroes

Our Heroes is at Whispy Wood and they found a Crystal Star

Meta-Knight: That's a familiar star.

Shoutmon: We should keep this.

They went back to the Castle and went to the Place that Kirby has, and they put the Crystal Star on the Slot

Ebrum: Tiff, Tuff! You disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the Castle.

Then he saw a Star Crystal, he grab it and he's gonna throw it

Tiff: Daddy, no!

He destroy it and it shocks everybody, and then Tiff is crying

Tiff: Why are you doing this?

She ran away

Tuff: Tiff! Wait!

Kirby: Poyo!

Meta-Knight and his Warrior are running after her

Ebrum: Gentlemen, you are not from another Town, you're from Another World aren't you?

All: What?

Ebrum: And you three must be the Digimon Warriors.

Gumdramon: How do you know about us?

Ebrum: You may fool Tiff and her Friends and you cannot fool me and even though you're Disguise doesn't fool me. And as a Digimon Warriors you already know one does not meddle of the affairs of other worlds.

Shoutmon: We already, now that. But...

Ebrum: You have violated this Principle. The Digimon Warriors can bring Choas and Destruction.

USApyon: But, they don't that on other people, Dani.

Ebrum: I thank you kindly for protecting my children, now then. There is no room for you and your powers.

Meanwhile

Tiff is still crying at the Fountain in the Castle and her brother and her Friends are trying cheer her up

Tuff: Come on, Sis. Dad doesn't mean to do it.

Kirby: Poyo...

Meta-Knight: I know he's being mean to you, but he's still you're father.

Then Escargoon

Escargoon: Oh, boy. Looks like you have a bad mood today.

Tuff: What now, Escargoon?

Escargoon: You all have some problems for yourself. But he can help you solve you're Problem.

Tiff: What are you talking about?

Escargoon: I'm Talking about him, who can help you. And it was Dedede.

Dedede: Hi, there, Chump.

Sword: King Dedede? What are doing here?

Dedede: Just coming around here in the Castle, of course. I know, you always wanted to see other worlds, right Tiff? Because your new friends are from another world like Kirby and the other three.

All: What?

Dedede: Yes, because it's against rules from other worlds. So, I think you could travel other worlds like them. Now, listen carefully.

Minutes Later

They made it to the Star Fountain

Dedede: I want you all to give me the Star Rod from that Fountain, and I know that the Crest is here somewhere from the Fountain. Now, you better give it to me and I'll send you to other worlds.

Minutes Later

Dedede: (Laugh) The Star Rod is mine!

Tiff, Tuff and their Friends know what they done, and they got Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow hurt

Dedede: And I couldn't have done it without you.

Tiff: Dedede, no! We didn't want this!

Dedede: Why? All because you don't like Dreamland to become a Nightmare? Oh, yeah. We have a Deal, didn't we? Well, I know a perfect place a one way ticket to the Dark world of the Heartless

Escargoon: Um, Sire. The Crest isn't here.

Dedede: What!? But I thought-

He saw Damemon and his Friends coming

Dedede: Oh, great. Their here, looks like it's our time to leave!

They escape

Meta-Knight: We have been trick from him.

Sword: Can't believe him.

Blade: We have been fooled.

Tiff: Daddy...

Ebrum: The Star Rod... We must get it back.

Damemon: Come on, let's go.

They are going to stop Dedede and then Kirby stop them

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo!

Tiff: Kirby wants to come with you, even me. My father is hurt and it's all my fault, I have to stop Dedede.

Damemon: Okay.

Tuff: I'm with you, Sis.

Fololo and Falala: We are coming with you, too!

They made it to the Throne Room and found Dedede and Escargoon

USApyon: Come on, there's no way to run!

Fololo & Falala: Your time has come!

Then Dedede summon all the Monster and then it make them Scream, they are fighting them and they defeated them

Dedede: You'll pay for this!

He's escaping with Escargoon

Meta-Knight: We have to get the Star Rod back, Before ENeME gets it.

They ran off and they found out that the ENeME got the Star Rod from King Dedede

ENeME: You fool didn't Realize what your up against. I rule Dreamland now!

He is growing bigger and bigger

ENeME: Dreamland and the entire population will bow to my power!

They are fighting him and they defeated him, ENeME began to glow light from his Chest and he Scream in Pain and then they finally defeated him and the Dreamland is safe

Hours Later

Ebrum: Thank you Digimon Warrior and I'm sorry I acted that way. The Potion that Dedede gave me is making go crazy.

Shoutmon: It's alright.

Tiff: By the Way, dad. Why did you destroy the Crystal Star for?

Ebrum: Oh... Well... You see... It was gonna revealed the Crest.

All: What!

Ebrum: Don't worry, there's is another way. The Star Rod also has the power to reveal the Crest. So, you might about to find it.

Tiff: Where is the Crest?

Ebrum: Tiff! You should know better than that. You're a very intelligent young lady and you know where the Crest is? It's in Kirby Secret area of course. Digimon Warrior I have a request for you, get the Chest.

Damemon: We will.

They went to Kirby's Secret area and then the Star Rod is restoring the Crystal Star and it revealed the Crest of Hope, Damemon aim the Xros Loader to it and he got the Crest

Tiff: Tell me, Damemon, you and your Friends world. What does it look like?

Damemon: Oh, yeah about that. We're sorry, we lie to you.

Tiff: Oh, it's alright. We're good. But if you travel other worlds with them. Maybe I can too... So many places! So many people to see! Kirby will take me there to see one. I'll find a way, somehow and I'm sure of it.

Fololo: (Sigh) Well, do us a favor.

Falala: When you find it.

Both: Leave us out of it (Sigh)

Damemon and his friends left this world

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Mute City

**Mute City**

They are here in Mute City with Race Car outfit

Whisper: Where are we, whis?

USApyon: This place is Futuristic.

Damemon: I wonder where we are?

They look around the City and they saw an Explosion and then Heartless Appeared, but the didn't mean to harmed them and they saw all the Crowds cheering to something

Dr. Clash: Ladies and Gentlemen! Just finishing his time trail, I give you a legendary F-Zero racer, a man who need no introduction. The man of mystery; Captain Falcon!

He has appeared from his Race Car

Dr. Clash: Pretty impressive shoe you pit on Captain. But I'm sure that my crazy best could have did that twice as better.

Falcon: That's for the comment, Dr. Clash. But I do agree with one thinf. Those mine F-Zero racers still need work on their movements. After all it was my idea to come up with those F-Zero festival when I discovered them. Perhaps, I should consult Dr. Stewart. Yeah! I think I will! While I go see the doctor, get started in your part if the festival.

He left

Dr. Clash: I used to be the Engineer here and yet after the drawing i have set up corny Decorations. This is so humiliating!

Our Heroes are following Captain Falcon at that Place

Falcon: Are you sure the guidance system is working, Dr. Stewart? Perhaps, it was damaged from that explosion that happened awhile ago.

Stewart: That's impossible! My devices are always perfect. After all I had 20 years experience in the fields of medical science and not once have I failed.

Captain Falcon: And how did you explain the Explosion?

Stewart: I was baking a cake when I set my own in skittles to high.

Falcon: (Chuckled)

Stewart: What? I need other hobbies you know.

Falcon: Whatever. Maybe, there is another way to make them work. What are they called again?

Stewart: After much research I have discovered that they are called the Heartless.

Falcon: Hey! I got it! They're Heartless, because they don't have heart, right? So, if we give them a heart, maybe they would obey.

Stewart: I'll make my own heart. Just imagine, if I could pull this off we could revolutionize medicine. I'd be given a Nobel piece prize for making an actually heart. I have the tools needed to do it

Falcon: Alright! Let's get started!

Stewart: The only problem is that I don't have enough power to this stupid heart and it needs more magical power to do it.

Whisper: What? Gumdramon, are you serious?!

Gumdramon: Of course, I am. Maybe if they succeed we won't have to fight. Besides I want to see the Heartless actually entertain us for once.

Whisper: Well, do the honor.

Gumdramon is using all his Power to the Heart and it worked

Falcon: Impressive. Thanks, little guy. You saved us a whole bunch of work there... What's your name?

Gumdramon: Gumdramon.

Falcon: Well, then Gumdramon. How would you and your friends like to be part of the festival.

Damemon: What's this Heartless doing here?

Falcon: They came to our town not too long ago. I was interest about now they took on the form of a F-Zero race car. So, I figured that instead of watching surface, we could have these little guys face and perform as part of the main attraction of the first Annual F-Zero Festival.

Stewart: And this time. I have all the Ingredients for the Heart. Frog represent Pulse and Emotion. Spider Represent Fear and Terror. And hope and despair will be represented by two snakes tied together. Cross your fingers, everyone.

He push it up and then Heartless has rise up and then headlight went off and the system crashed

Falcon: Shoot! It didn't work!

Stewart: I see the Problem. We're missing some Ingredients, and we need is a Memory.

He walk to the Jar and find out it's empty

Stewart: Oh, man! Someone took it! Must be Jody did it. Jody got the Memory we need, I want you all to find it.

Falcon: Leave it to me. Damemon, can you help me find her?

Damemon: Okay.

They went off to find Jody and they met John Tanaka

Falcon: John, have you seen Jody anywhere?

John: She's right over there.

Jody approach him

Jody: Alright Falcon, what brings you here?

Falcon: I never back down from a Challenge. But the reason I'm here is because we heard you took s Memory jar from Dr. Stewart's Lab

Jody: Memory? You mean like this?

She show them a Leaf

Jody: Falcon, I have bad feeling about this. I heard this thing has dark powers and it could cause disaster.

Falcon: Listen, nothing can go wrong. Once we get the Heartless the heart, they'll be able to perform just as I envisioned it.

Jody look down

Falcon: Don't worry, you're gonna like this.

They all left and Blood Falcon is watching them

Blood Falcon: A Heart, huh? So those folks are making a heart, huh? My master would be pleased (Laugh)

Meanwhile

Stewart: Ah, good job gentlemen. Thank you for bringing me the memory again.

Falcon: Now, let's try this again.

Stewart: Not yet. I've been thinking to perfect it we need one more thing.

USApyon: And what would that be, Dani?

Stewart: The last item we need is with Dr. Clash. He's at the F-Zero garage. Head over there but knowing him, he's going to probably have you do something weird.

Jibanyan: Like what, nyan?

Stewart: (shrug) Don't know. But just be careful.

Meanwhile

Black Shadow: (Laugh) A Heart? So, that fool is really making a heart? If I had that hesrt then I could become more powerful. I'll take over Mute City and can do as I please. Not even Captain Falcon or the Elite Mobile Task force could stop me. Blood Falcon, get me the heart! Now! (Laugh)

Back to our heroes

They came back and they got a Jack-in-a-box

Stewart: At last. Now this heart should Finally work.

He's gonna do it and then something hit his hand causing it to go flying out if it

Stewart: Ow!

Then the Heart landed in Blood Falcon's Hand

Blood Falcon: Aw, for me? That's very sweet of you. And it's not even my birthday. Later, loser!

He ran off, our Heroes is going back him and he's gone

Shoutmon: Drat! He got away!

Falcon: Not quite.

He take out his remote. He pressed the button and the Blue Falcon showed up

Falcon: Hop on! We'll find him!

Meanwhile

Blood Falcon is riding his vehicle and he made it to Black Shadow evil Lair, and then our Heroes have arrived

Flacon: It's true! I knew Black Shadow was behind this!

They are going to find Blood Falcon and they found him, they are fighting him and they did it

Blood Falcon: Alright! Alright! I give up! I tell you where Black Shadow went with that heart!

Falcon: Go on.

Blood Falcon: This door leads to the Giant Machine room where my boss is at the moment. And this time, when we meet again Captain Falcon and next time you won't be so lucky!

They went off to Stop Black Shadow

Minutes Later

They made it to Black Shadow

Falcon: Black Shadow! Give me back the Heart!

Black Shadow: So you want it back? Then come and get it!

He swallowed it and it make our Heroes faces look green making them sick

Black Shadow: (Laugh) I'll control a wide variety of heartless! Prepare yourselves for the End! Heartless, come forth!

Then Two Heartless has appeared

Black Shadow: What the?! No one disrespects me like this and lives!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Falcon: Well, I guess this proves that the Heart was a dud after.

Damemon: Well, at least you tried. I'm sure there is. I don't normally say this but thanks for the help.

Falcon: No big deal.

They are leaving the Dark Million and then everything is Shaking and then saw Black Shadow turning into a Giant Monster around the Dark Million

Shoutmon: Whoa! How did he get so big!

Whisper: Looks like the heart had a little bit of juice after all.

And then Dark oval shape around him

Falcon: It seems that Black Shadow is absorbing power through those energy Orbs. If we can take those things out, I'm sure we can beat him.

They are destroy it and they destroyed them all and then Black Shadow and the Dark Million has been vanish. Then Damemon saw the Crest of Sincerely, he aim the Xros Loader to the Sky and then he got the Crest of Sincerely on his Crest

Hours Later

Falcon: (Sigh) Jody, I should just listen to you for this.

Jody: Don't take it so hard. I'm sure the next festival will be much better and I'll actually help too.

Falcon: Thanks. And with that said, I'm afraid I have no choice but to cancel the festival. I'm sure it will be better next time around. I respect you, kids. Even I consider you a friend and you're always welcome to come back. Here, these used to belong to me but I'm giving it to you.

He gave Weapons and Item to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Falcon: Well, time for me to hit the F-Zero trail. See you next time!

They left this world

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Station Square

They saw a Huge Ship

USApyon: It's a Huge Ship, Dani!

Whisper: It's so huge!

Gumdramon: It's gonna ram us! Hold on tight!

Hours later 1

 **Station Square**

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are wondering around the Ship

?: Look what the Cat's dropped in.

All: (Gasp)

It was Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon

Psychemon: Great to see you here, in the Egg Carrier.

Shoutmon: Egg Carrier? Are you guys stowaway here that carries eggs?

Dracmon: No, you dummy! This ship belongs to an evil scientist by Dr. Eggman.

Psychemon: We consider you and your friends the stowaway.

Damemon: My friends?! Where's Jibanyan and the others?

Opossumon: So, they are important to you... Instead of what happened to a good friends?

Psychemon: But instead of them you should be working about them.

They show them Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru looking so pale and sleepy

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Gumdramon: Taigiru!

Damemon: Yuu!

Psychemon: That's right, we found them. While you and your friends are wondering around, we finally found them.

They are gonna see them, but Eggman stop them

Eggman: Hold it right there! I don't tolerate behaviour from such a small mind, kids.

Shoutmon: Psychemon, why are you and your friends siding with the Heartless.

Psychemon: The Heartless are under our command now, and we have nothing to fear.

Shoutmon: You're Insane! You're blinded by rage and the darkness will eat away at your hearts, because of the Heartless.

Psychemon: Don't be so Naive. Our Heart is too strong for them.

Shoutmon: Psychemon... Why...

Psychemon: Enough! We even learn aw few new tricks, like this.

He make Shoutmon and his Friends shadow rise up

Dracmon: You can all see you're Friends now.

They fall into a Trapdoor

Oposummon: That takes care of them. We'll be arrived in Station assure within an hour.

Psychemon: And keep the King and his friends away from their Partners.

They left

Eggman: I can't believe this! I am powerful leader and no dare tells me what to do.

Decoe: What can we do now, Eggman?

Eggman: Don't know! But I need you two on guard duty to watch that pink Hedgehog until they arrived there. And whole place is Crawling with Heartless like before. They'll keep an eye on the brats.

Bocoe: But Dr. Eggman. Don't you remember who else is down there?

Eggman: Silence! I'm not worried about that little rodent. He won't stop me time.

Decoe: Are you sure?

Eggman: Of course I'm sure! Do you think I'm an Idiot? (Sigh) You make me disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile

Komasan: You sure, Zura?

Gumdramon: Yep, it was definitely our Partners. We finally found them.

Komajiro: Alright. Let's go up and see them, Zura!

Jibanyan: Alright, nyan!

USApyon: Okay, Dani!

Whisper: That's great, whis. Okay, but first... How about you get off!

They are sitting on top of him

Damemon: Oops, sorry.

Minutes later

They don't know, how to get out of this cell

?: Hey, what's up? Over heard your dilemma and it looks like you could use a hand getting out of here.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog

Komasan: Who are you?

Sonic: Who am I? Why I happen to be the answer to your prayers? Your ray of hope. The light at the end of the tunnel.

Whisper: That's not funny, whis.

Sonic: Ouch, Harsh. Alright, if you dont want my help? Then so be it.

Gumdramon: You do Realize you're stuck in here, too.

Sonic: You kidding? I was just waiting for my friend.

Damemon: Who?

Then Tail has appeared

Tails: Sonic! I found you!

Sonic: Hey, Tails. What kept you?

Tails: I couldn't find you. But I found Amy, she's alive and well.

Sonic: Great, she's okay.

Tail: And even though, there are three Boys with her in another cell

Sonic: What? Three Boys are with her, too?

Tail: Yeah. Maybe, you should let me rescue amu.

Sonic: No can do, Tails. I have to do it to save her.

USApyon: I get it. Fox over here likes the pink Hedgehog and he must be pretty Jealous, Dani. (Laugh)

Tail: Hey!

He hit him on the Head and he's gonna open the Cell

Sonic: Come on, Tails. Get that Cell open.

Tail: On it!

Gumdramon: Before we go. Should introduce ourselves?

Sonic: Oh, yeah. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon.

He's gonna reach his hand to shake, but Sonic moved it quickly

Sonic: Too slow! But seriously, we're going to be in this together, but only till we find Amy.

They went off to find her

They are wondering around the Ship

Jibanyan: One question. How come you run so fast, nyan?

Sonic: Don't know. It was something I was born with much similar to tails.

Komasan: And how, you can fly with two tails, Zura?

Tails: Well, if you want to fly like me. I'll show you.

He brings out a Choas Emerald

Tail: This Chaos Emerald will do it.

He aim the Choas Emerald to Glowing and his Friends and then the Choas Emerald is Glowing to them

Gumdramon: What was that?

Sonic: The Choas Emerald give you a power to fly. Now you can all fly.

USApyon is flopping his Arm's and fell down

USApyon: I'm not good in this, Rank.

* * *

Meanwhile

Eggman: What? Amy is not one of the chosen ones! Are you sure?

Dracmon: Yes, we've run some test and Myotismon confirmed it. Amy Rose is not one of them.

Psychemon: When we arrived in Station Square. We shall leave all the dead weight behind, including her.

Eggman: After chasing her for hours and hours? And why is it those Nine? What is Myotismon is planning?

Oposummon: Who knows what he's planning. But as long as it holds the key to getting Yuu and his Friends Heart back we couldn't care less.

Eggman: Ha! A silly waste of time. The Heartless have eaten that boys heart for breakfast and I'd stake my Eggmobile that it's lost forever.

Dracmon: Say what you want but we will find it no matter what cause.

Then the Monitor appeared

Becoe: Um... Eggman.

Eggman: What is it?

Decoe: The Prisoner has escape. And if that isn't bad enough Sonic the Hedgehog is with them.

Eggman: Curse that meddling Hedgehog. He's always trying to ruin my plan. Alright, bring Amy and those boys to my cabin at once!

* * *

Meanwhile

Tail: Sonic, I found her!

Sonic: Amy! Amy! Is that you?

In her Cell

Amy: Sonic? What's that you?

She saw him and she looks happy

Sonic: Amy!

Amy: Sonic! My Hero! Please, hurry! Eggman Goons are coming!

Sonic: Huh? Don't worry, I'll be there as fast as I could!

Gumdramon: Amy.

Amy: Yeah. What is it?

Shoutmon: Are there Three Boys in another cells?

Amy look at them in Three Cells

Amy: Yeah, there are three Boys here. I've tried to talk to them but they look so lifeless.

Damemon: Yuu?

Gumdramon: Taigiru?

Shoutmon: Taiki?

They look worried about their partner and then they move their hand and they look happy and then someone took them and they heard Amy's Scream

Sonic: Amy! Come on, we have to get up there!

They went up and they saw Psychemon and his Friends carried Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Hold on!

They are gonna stop them and then Their Shadow has appeared, they are fighting them and they defeated them. They went to that Cell and found Amy Unconscious

Sonic: Amy...

Tail: She's got Unconscious.

Sonic: Don't stand over me Tails.

He backed away

Sonic: Good, she's breathing normally, so she'll be okay. Sorry, fellas, but this is as far as I go. Now that I have Amy, we're gonna to take our leave.

Sonic, Tail and Amy left

They left the Room and saw Eggman waiting

Eggman: Not as rude like that Psychemon and his friends. They are such odd specimen, running off with those boys without even saying Good-bye, Adios, adieu, or farewell.

Gumdramon: Run of where?

Shoutmon: Tell us! Where did they go!?

Eggman: Ooh, I'm so scared. They went to the ruins of Digital Hallow Bastion, where Myotismon currently lives. However, I can't allow you eight to go there.

He show them Tail tied up against the Pole

Gumdramon: Tails!

Eggman: Escape now and rescue your friends or stay here and no harm will come to the boy.

All: (Sigh)

They give up

Eggman: Give me the Crest and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I show some compassion unlike the Heartless. Of course, Choas could use an appetizer like you.

They saw Choas looking like Shark

Gumdramon: Is that Choas?

Whisper: Yes. But he's different from the ones we know, whis.

Eggman: So would you rather be digested by Choas or hand over the Crest?

He look at Choas

Eggman: Choas! We have a special treat for you. You have eight treats for snack! Becoe, Decoe! I want you to take care of everything!

Both: Yes, your Evilness!

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are going to be fed by the Choas

Sonic: (Voice) Fly, you guys. Just believe and you can do it!

They close their eyes and they jump off and then they can fly in the air. And then Sonic has arrived and he save Tails

Tails: Sonic! You're back!

Sonic: Back and ready for action.

Gumdramon: Thank you for giving me more Speed for my wings.

Sonic: Not because of me. Because you believe in yourself and harnessed the power of Choas. Besides, you didn't think I'd leave you and Tails behind, did ya?

Shoutmon: Nope, not really. Now let's get them!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them, they are going to fight Eggman

Sonic: Guys! I have a perfect plan!

He knock the Door

Eggman: (Voice) Was that you, Decoe and Becoe? Did you get rid of them?

Sonic: (Imitating Decoe) Yes, Eggman. They've been thrown overboard, every last single one.

Eggman left the cabin and Sonic is behind him and he kick him in the Bottom

Eggman: (Scream) Sonic? Blast you?

Sonic: Ready to make a Splash, Egghead? Now it's your turn to walk the Plank.

They are fighting Eggman and they throw him to Choas and he began to chase him

Eggman: I hate that Hedgehog!

Minutes Later

Gumdramon look at the Sky

Komajiro: Hmm... Taigiru and his Friends didn't wake up, so maybe they lose their-

Jibanyan: Quite.

Sonic: Gumdramon? Are you okay?

Gumdramon: I still... Can believe it... I flew so fast! Wait til I tell Taigiru! What are the chances of Taigiru will believing at this? Maybe none.

Sonic: Hey, bring your partner here next time and he can try it himself.

Gumdramon: I understand. If you believe anything is possible. I never used to believe that until I met you all. I can't wait to tell Taigiru everything that happened. I have so many adventures I want to share with.

Then Tails appeared

Tails: Sonic! The Tornado is picking up strange energy signals coming from the Casino at Station Square.

Sonic: I hope Eggman is not behind it. We should head over there.

They went to Station Square and Amy is waiting for them, they have arrived. Then they press the Button three times and then a Crest of Kindness has appeared. Gumdramon use the Xros Loader and aim it to the Crest and he got it.

Flashback has started

Dracmon: Hey, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Yeah?

Psychemon: When we get our partners, let's go see some worlds. We'll go on for adventures, not this same stuff!

Shoutmon: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? I heard that the Portal is taking us to the Human World. Maybe we see our partners again.

They left the Place, but Psychemon and his Friends is looking at the Door that has a Crest on it

Flashback has ended

* * *

Meanwhile

Psychemon and his Friends look so tired for coming here

Myotismon: It was worthless to bring them here without at least using a ship. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart.

They heard a noise

Myotismon: An Intruder. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the digidestined from his world, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power.

Psychemon: A Power for us?

Myotismon: Of course. the untapped power that lies within you. Now, Digimons, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential.

They are Glowing

Back to our Heroes

Amy: Sonic. Are you going to leave now?

Sonic: Yeah, I have too. But that's okay., I'll be there soon. And I'll take you to Twinkle Park sometimes.

Gumdramon and his friends are watching them, then Damemon is laugh, they look at him and he shut his mouth.

They watching them

Sonic: Hey, Gumdramon. Maybe Tails wants to come with you. Tell you what, take him and look after him, okay?

Gumdramon: Alright.

They left

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Winning the Game and Mushroom Kingdom

They are back in the Pokemon Coliseum, and they are fighting the Heartless to get the Trophy and they did it, they got the Oak Cup

Shoutmon: We're the Champs!

Everyone is celebrating to them

Hours later

Professor Oak: Good job, boys. You are well on your way to winning.

Next Day

They are fighting the Heartless and they did it, then they got the Charizard Cup

Gumdramon: We're Number One!

Hours Later

Professor Oak: Excellent Job, Boys. You've been doing so well in the Tournament. I'm so pleased with the progress you have making. I feel sorry now for not letting you in sooner.

Shoutmon: Hey, don't worry about it.

Gumdramon: So, are we close to becoming Heroes?

Professor Oak: Not yet. You have a long way to go.

Jibanyan: Nyan! This will take forever!

Whisper: Be patience, Jibanyan. We'll become Heroes soon. Just you wait and see.

Next Day

They are fighting the Heartless and they gonna fight Giovanni

Giovanni: Well, long time no see, boy. I'm surprised to see you made it this far. And I won't let eight meddlers like you get in the way. I didn't need that Pokemon's help to obtain power. In fact, I shall be defeating you myself.

They are fighting him and they defeated him, then Office Jenny arrest him

Office Jenny: I'm placing you under arrest on multiple accounts for stealing rare Pokemon, hacking into a computer system, and attempt to cause psychical harm to someone outside of the battle. You have the right to remain silent!

Giovanni: This isn't over, kids! Mark my words, this little game has only begun. You may have won the battle, but you're not even close to winning this war. I shall have my Revenge!

Officer Jenny: I said remain silent!

They won and they got the Trophy of the Team Rocket

All: We won!

Giovanni look so angry and then Komasan spill and Ice Cream on his Head

Giovanni: My hair!

Next Day

They are fighting the Heartless and they did it

Ash: Alright, Gumdramon. Looks like we have to face to each other.

Gumdramon: What about my friends?

Ash: Do you want to be stronger like Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Well, I guess I could take a break. You could do it on you're own, Gumdramon.

Damemon: Good luck.

Gumdramon: Okay.

He is fighting Pikachu and he defeated him and then he and his friends won the Pikachu Cup

Damemon: We did it!

Everyone is Cheering to Gumdramon and his Friends

Horus Later

Ash: I can't believe it. Pikachu didn't even hold back. I guess Digimon can be as good as Pokemon.

Gumdramon: I think we get it now. Strength of heart, the way to become a hero, it comes from our friends. Our strength comes from Jibanyan, Whisper, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro.

Professor Oak: Beg pardon?

Shoutmon: Don't you get it? With these Youkai's on our side, no one can take us down. We're undefeated! Not even Ash and Pikachu can stand a chance against our Friendship.

Pikachu: Pika?

Professor Oak: Now, wait, that's not what I...

Ash: I agree professor. I could have never made it this far as a Pokemon Trainer with the Friendship from my Pokemon, Misty and Brock. Together, the eight of you make great heroes. And as a team, you can overcome anything.

Gumdramon and Ash gave each other a high five, then Gumdramon and his Friends are pushing the Pedestal and it Revealed a Crest of Reliability, Gumdramon aim the Xros Loader up, then the Crest went to the Xros Loader and he got it. Then they all left the Pokemon Coliseum

Hours Later

They return to Traverse Town and went to that house and saw Goombario and his friends

Goombario: Guys! I'm so glad to see you.

Koops: Hey, fallas. I'm so glad to see you all. A kind robot named Metal Sonic helped us and even helped us start our own post office. At the moment itsi just me and Goombario here. Lady Bow went out for shopping. And as for Parakarry, he's out doing the mail again. Oh, and take this as well.

He gave them weapons and a gear for the Yokai Plane

Koops: I can actually make special designs for the Yokai Plane. Use this and you'll get more fuel and rocket power for the Yokai Plane. It's out of gratitude for your help.

They left the post office and went to Shahra's House. Gumdramon got sucked into and he's in the Mushroom Kingdom and he saw Mario

Gumdramon: Hey, what are you doing?

Mario: Nothing, I'm just wonder.

Gumdramon: Oh.

Mario: I was just wondering of how did everyone didn't say goodbye to mario.

Gumdramon: Mario?

Mario: Yes?

Gumdramon: Wait, you're Mario?

Mario: Yes, I'm Mario Mario. but you can call me, Mario. What's you're name?

Gumdramon: Gumdramon.

Mario: I see, so Gumdramon. Are you gonna leave me now?

Gumdramon: Leave you? No, why would I do that, I just met you.

Mario: Because, everyone is gone.

Gumdramon: What do you mean "gone"?

Mario: Well, we all live here in the Mushroom Kingdom. And we have some adventures, even going to the festival from Princess Peach... And every day, I eat spaghetti. Just thinking about food, makes me so hungry right now. But now everyone is gone. All my friends, even my brother Luigi too. Everyone must've gone away since I left the Mushroom Kingdom, I think... So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself?

He went off to his house

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

Mario: Oh no, I'm out of Spaghetti now. Maybe, I could find some around the Mushroom Kingdom.

They went off

Meanwhile

?: Hello, is anyone here?

It was Luigi

Luigi: Where is everyone, I'm all alone. Mario, Mario! Where are you!? It's me, Luigi.

Then he saw Gumdramon and run away, because he was scared and Gumdramon ran off to him

Luigi: Ah! Mama-mai! Please, don't hurt me. I'm so sorry.

Gumdramon: Don't be afraid, you're looking for Mario, are you?

Luigi: You know my brother? Phew! Oh, I forgot, I got something for Mario, right now. I have to give something to him.

He saw his brother

Luigi: Mario!

He ran off and Mario smell Something from Bowser's Airship

Mario: Wow, it's smell so delicious. Like Spaghetti!

Luigi: Mario!

He saw Luigi

Mario: Luigi, it's great to see you.

Luigi: Of course, it's great to see you too. I thought you never come back. I brought some for you.

He give Mario a propeller Mushroom

Mario: Thank you, Luigi. That it's just what I need. To get some Spaghetti.

Luigi: Really how?

Mario: All I need to do, is to use this Mushrooms and fly up to get some Spaghetti.

Luigi: If you're trying to get some Spaghetti, but what if Bowser's Goon find you?

Mario: Oh, I have no idea.

Gumdramon walk to them

Mario: If you could only leave those guys alone from me. I quite certain I can get some Spaghetti. Would you help me get some Spaghetti.

Gumdramon: Yeah.

Then Toadsworth appeared

Mario: Oh, Hello, Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Good day, Mario. What are you doing? Using that Mushroom to get some Spaghetti? That's brilliant! Allow me to offer a few pointers.

He's gonna help him

Toadsworth: When! Now, Mario can get some Spaghetti by floating up the Airship with the Mushroom. The Spaghetti is inside the porthole, not Bowser's Minions you see here.

He look at the hole

Toadsworth: That's quite a lot of Spaghetti inside. If Mario get so close, Bowser's Minions will come out and fight Mario. If they get to Mario, they'll remove his power up. Lock onto to Bowser's Minions and scared them away. The more time Mario has at each Porthole, the more Spaghetti he can eat. There's more Spaghetti higher up, too. If jumping from beaches to branch proves difficult try rushing it. You should rush and catch up to Mario quickly. But it isn't fully reliable. Good Luck.

Gumdramon is helping Mario, and they finally did it and Mario is eating the Spaghetti

Mario: The Spaghetti is taste funny. But, I really like to have some of those.

He is eating it

Minutes Later

Gumdramon saw a Castle and he saw Mario and Luigi

Luigi: Look, Peach's castle is back! But it's seem Peach isn't home. Mario's been calling and Calling, but someone says no one's there.

Gumdramon went to the door

Mario: Hello? Is somebody there? And you here, Peach?

Peach: No! No Princess here! There's no one here!

Then Mario appeared at the throne room

Mario: Hello, Peach!

Peach: Oh, is you Mario. I thought you were Bowser.

And she saw Gumdramon

Peach: Is that you're new friend? I'm so sorry, Mario. But I don't know where are my cakes is.

They are looking for the cake and Gumdramon found it on the top of the selves

Peach: My Cake! How did it get up here? Would you like some Peach cake, Mario? Don't think, you have to, of course.

Mario: Oh, thank you, Peach. It's time to eat some cake.

He is eating the Cake

Peach: Um, Mario... You should stop now... I think you save some for us.

Gumdramon is leaving the Castle

Luigi: Help! My Brother got stuck!

Then went back to the Castle

Peach: I leave the room, and Mario is inside the Dining room. And for that, the Doorknob is broken, I can't get him out!

Mario: Someone, get me out!

They went outside

Mario: Oh, dear. I don't want to stuck here forever. I need to get down, can you bring me a Ladder so I can get down?

Peach: No, you can't! If you do that, you're gonna hurt yourself. Because of you, your weights will make the Ladder broken. Wait, I have Garden, maybe I can make some Carrot top Juice. That's right! I got some Vegetables plants too. Oh no!

Then Yoshi appeared and bump into Gumdramon.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Mario: Yoshi, it's great to see you. It's seem you ran into Gumdramon.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

He ran off

Gumdramon: Man, Yoshi. What are you doing here, anyway?

He saw him eating the Vegetables

Peach: Because, he's hungry! Oh, this is terrible. If Yoshi eats all the Vegetables, Mario will be stuck here forever. Please help me! Keep Yoshi away from my carrots!

Toadsworth: This is quite a fix. But I have just the solution. Pay attention, now. Gumdramon, you'll have to protect this Carrot patch. If Yoshi eats the Carrot twice, it'll be gone.

Toadsworth is eating

Toadsworth: Once... Twice! Just like that. Protect the Carrots from Yoshi tongue and you receive points. How, you ask? It's elementary! Simply get to the Carrots before Yoshi's tongue gets them. There are fifteen carrots here. Your score depends on how many you save, and how many times you block Yoshi. Oh, and one more thing. You should rush it the key to a high score. You have to rush while near a Carrot that isn't eating yet. You'll dash to the starter area before Yoshi tongue get them. Well, good luck!

Gumdramon is protecting the Carrots and he did it

Yoshi: Yoshi...

He look disappointed and he left

Peach: Thank you for saving my garden, Now I'd better make that Carrot top Juice. I'll get the Carrots, so please wait inside the Castle.

He went back and Peach back

Peach: I gave Mario the Carrots top Juice, now's he's gonna climb down the Ladder.

Mario is climbing down, but the Ladder is losing it's balance and Mario fell to the kitchen

Peach: Oh no! First my garden and my kitchen!?

Mario: Oh boy. Where am I? And why are there so many food? Well, if I'm here, I get something to eat. I hope they have Spaghetti.

Next they went to the hill

Luigi and Mario are looking at the Lake

Luigi: Look, Mario. Something is floating this way.

Mario: I think you're right, Luigi. Look.

They saw Professor E'gadd with his Vehicles

Both: Professor E'gadd?!

Mario: Professor E'gadd I that you?

Professor : Of course, it's me. Could you help me, my Vehicles is out fuel. And I'm dragging away!

Gumdramon save Him

Professor E'gadd: Thank you, Mario. You know, I was testing my vehicle, and it seemed like something was missing. And something still missing.

Luigi: Professor E'gadd I think you're Invention is missing!

Professor E'Gadd : Is that what's missing? Let's see... Yes, lost it again. Wonder whether it went this time. I gonna fix it, but I don't know where it is. But I don't know why anybody'd look for it. Probably won't find it anyway...

Mario: Gumdramon, why don't we look for Invention?

Toadsworth: Lost something? Searching from a high place is the quickest way to find it!

Gumdramon: Toadsworth, can you look around and help us find Invention?

Toadsworth: Sorry, I'm too old to find them. But I can offer good advice! Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. See that trampoline over there? Take Mario there. You're too small to jump high, but Mario should do it. I'll tell you more, when you get there.

They made to the trampoline

Toadsworth: Here's what to do. First, you hold the Trampoline.

Gumdramon: Like that?

Toadsworth: Then hold it tight, when Mario jump.

He hold it tight and Mario jump

Gumdramon: How's that?

Toadsworth: Not bad, here's the next step. Hold it tight before he jump back to the bottom. If you time it right, Mario will jump higher and higher. Try it! I'll help you with the timing. When I lift my cane. Hold to soon, Mario will fell off the Tampoline. Hold too late. He'll go too high.

He hold it and Mario has jump higher and went into Professor E'gadd's Lab

Professor E'gadd: My lab! And it's that my missing Invention?

Professor E'Gadd is fixing his invention

Mario: How's it looking?

Professor E'Gadd: There we go! My Invention is working. Thanks, everyone.

Mario: I wish we could put the Mushroom Kingdom back the way it was, too!

Minutes Later

They went to the Beach

Gumdramon is at the Beach and he saw Yoshi and Luma playing the swing

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luma: This the Beach, where everyone can play!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Gumdramon: You want me to bounce, sure.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Toadsworth appeared

Luma: Toadsworth, you don't bounce around like Yoshi do!

Toadsworth: I'm supposed you're right. I can't master everything, I suppose.

Yoshi and Luma are bouncing and Gumdramon is following them

Luma: Try this!

They bounce and Gumdramon copy them and he did it

Luma: You did great! This is the last one!

They use the swing and they bounce Gumdramon copy them and he did it

Luma: Wow, you did great, Gumdramon! Right. Yoshi? Oh right, Yoshi! I think he's ready for the big one!

Yoshi went inside the giant pot and Gumdramon is aiming the egg's to the Pot and the Giant Pot got destroyed and Gumdramon left the beach

Hours Later

Gumdramon is here at the Forest and they saw Mario looking around

Gumdramon: Mario, what are you doing?

Mario: Quite, you're gonna scared them away.

Gumdramon: Who?

Mario: The people who took everyone away. See their footprints? We were sticking together to make sure no one got lost again. But then, I saw some footprints that needed following. So I did. Suddenly, everyone was gone. Bad people must have taken then away!

Gumdramon: Actually, Mario, those footprints are... Um... Anyway, I'll help you find you're friends.

Gumdramon went to the bushes and saw

Gumdramon: Professor E'gadd?

Professor E'gadd: Hello.

Gumdramon: What are you doing?

Professor E'gadd: Looking for some part for my... Prototype.

Gumdramon: Prototype? This place feels like a house... Seems like a great spot to gather everyone we find them.

Gumdramon found Peach

Peach: Toadsworth so intent on something, well, I just had to follow him! But then, Toadsworth ran off into forest, and there I was, all by myself.

She went to the spot and Gumdramon found Yoshi

Yoshi: Yoshi!

He went to the spot and Gumdramon found Luma

Luma: I tried to find Yoshi. But I was busy for look at view in the Mushroom Kingdom. I forgot to look after Yoshi.

He went to the spot and Gumdramon found Toadsworth

Toadsworth: I better have a word with Luma about his flying. The next thing I knew, quite to my surprise, I was lost, too!

Mario found Luigi

Mario: Hello, Luigi.

Luigi: Mario! Where are we?

Mario: I don't know, where we are either, Luigi. But if we go back the way we came from, we should find home.

Luigi made it and Gumdramon found him

Luigi: I was so scared for getting lost. So I have to find them.

Luigi went to spot and Mario found everyone

Mario: Everyone here!

That Night

They are looking at the stars on the hill

Luigi: I'm so happy, we're back. I don't know what to do when I was all alone.

Peach: Luigi, you have to be brave.

Luigi: You weren't lonely at all?

Peach: No, I'm not.

Mario is wondering

Gumdramon: Mario, what are you thinking about now?

Mario: Nothing, I'm just thinking about what to think about.

Gumdramon: Wow, well, time for me to go.

Luigi: Gumdramon, where are you going?

Gumdramon: I'm going to find my friends, they're waiting for me.

Peach: Hope, you come back.

Luigi: I hope you find you're friends!

Gumdramon is leaving and everyone is waving to him

Mario: Gumdramon, don't forget... We shall always be here. If you'd like to visit again, that is.

Then Book has been Close and it show the Book has a Picture of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach and Gumdramon walking down to the road and everyone will know that Gumdramon come back for them

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Hollow Bastion

After they restored Mario's Storybook, they went off to see Omega and show him the Navigation Gear

Omega: Wow. You found another one. Wait here, I'll be back.

He left, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon look so sad.

Jibanyan: Guys?

Komasan: You all have to remember what Whisper said to you. No frowning and no sad faces.

Shoutmon: How can you be so Cheerful? There is still no sign of your friend, aren't you worried about him?

USApyon: Not even a little, Dani.

Whisper: Fuyunyan told us to find the Digimon Warriors and we found you three. So as long as we stick together, it will work out okay. You all need to believe in yourself.

Gumdramon: Just believe.

They close their eyes

Taiki: (Voice) I believe in you.

Taigiru: (Voice) Me too.

Yuu: (Voice) So am I.

They went somewhere in a Dream and they saw Yuu, who was young.

Damemon: Where are we?

Nene: Long ago, people lived in peace, managed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything's, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away. Okay, Yuu?

Yuu: Yes.

Nene: Good. Now run along.

He left and they saw him leaving

Damemon: Yuu?

And then they saw Taiki and Taigiru look so young, running around the Library

Shoutmon: Taiki?

Gumdramon: Taigiru?

Then they are back in Traverse Town

Damemon: What the?

Komajiro: Are you alright, Zura?

Damemon: We're fine.

Gumdramon: Taigiru, did you call me?

Shoutmon: Taiki, was that you?

Damemon: Yuu. Did I heard you're voice?

Then Omega came back

Omega: I install the Navigation Gear now. And let me warn you, that Version from the Real World is Crawling with Heartless. Don't get killed, okay?

They left

They have arrived in Digital version of Hollow Bastion

Komasan: Looks like we're here, zura.

Shoutmon: Yeah. This place look so Digital and I know this place.

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Komajiro: That's... Strange.

Shoutmon: I wonder why... My heart feel so warm?

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: Even me.

Whisper: You three have heartburn, too much Fighting.

Shoutmon: (Angry) We didn't have a heartburn!

Then they heard a noise

Gumdramon: Let's get going.

Meanwhile

Psychemon: We don't get it. You don't have any help from the Heartless, no vessel. I heard you're an Ace Pilot. Tell us, how did you get here?

Fox: I didn't need anything. I just needed to believe. When my world was destroyed by the darkness, they took everything from me. Especially, Krystal! Over this last year after making her a Starfox pilot I've developed a crush on her. Now, I've fallen in love with her and when I tried to pour my heart out, she was gone. I swore on my life I would not rest until I've found her. I followed her here and here I am. I know she's here! So, hand her over, or else!

Dracmon: Then you're gonna challenged us!

He is fighting them and they use their weapons and their moves and then Fox McCloud fell to the ground, then our Heroes have arrived

Shoutmon: Stop this!

Psychemon: Well, hello, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Glad you make it.

Opossumon: Late again I see. Lazing off again?

Damemon: No good, Opossumon.

Psychemon: We've always been rivals, didn't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you, back at the DigiQuartz world.

Shoutmon: Psychemon...

Psychemon: But in the end. There won't be six warriors here.

Gumdramon: What do you mean?

Psychemon: Let the Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian... It's true Digimon!

Then the Crest and the Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian are pulling away Shoutmon and his friends, they held it tightly and then it Disappeared

All: What!

Then the Crest and Power went to Psychemon and his Friends

Psychemon: Myotismon, he was right after all. You don't have what it takes to save you're partners. It's up to us. Only the True Digimon Warriors can open the secret door and change the world.

Shoutmon: This... This can't be right! It choose us!

Gumdramon: We fough our way with those power!

Dracmon: You are just a delivery Digimon. A task that you more then thrift minutes to deliver. So we thank you for personally for giving it to us, errand Digimon's.

Psychemon: Shoutmon, you might be a Digimon King. But you fail to save the Digital World and your Friends. You're nothing but a worthless King. We're sorry, you and your friends parts are over.

Opossumon: If you boys want to be a hero. Use these.

They gave them a Toy Sword and Shoutmon and his Friends look down, because they fell everything from their world, they thought that their adventures would be fun and exciting. But in the end, it turns out to be sorrow and pain.

Jibanyan: Everynyan. We have to go, you remember what we should do.

USApyon: You mean that Fuyunyan wants us to follow the Mystic, Warrior and Guardian... But...

They have no choice but to leave them

Komasan: (Cried) Shoutmon... Gumdramon... Damemon... We're sorry.

They left, and they saw Fox look injured

Shoutmon: Whoa, there! Don't move you're still hurt.

Fox: I'm fine really. Why are you here?

They look down

Fox: I see. I'm here because those creeps have Krystal and I will fight for her.

Damemon: Is she... Special to you?

Fox: Yeah. I may not have Slippy, Falcon, or Peppy to help me but, I still have my inner strength and even if I'm on my one. I will fighting for her. I won't leave this place until she is safely with me.

They know what he means, they cannot give up. So they pick up their Wooden Sword

Gumdramon: You're right. We don't want to leave this place, too. We came to find our friends who was always special to us.

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Sacrifice and Reborn

All the Digidestined are here even Taigiru, Taiki and Yuu. Then Myotismon is looking at places the Digidestined

Myotismon: Hear me, Mightiest hearts. Reveal me the Crest!

Then all their Heart is going to Heartless symbol up there

Meanwhile

Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and Fox have arrived in the Hallway

Fox: I won't let your guard down. They're close. It's like I can feel them breathing down my neck. Are you ready for this?

Then Fox heard something

Fox: Krystal!?

He saw her and then she Turned into a Heartless, he got so Angry and he ran to the Heartless and the door has closed

Shoutmon: So much for keeping your guard up.

Then they saw Psychemon and his friends

Psychemon: You never seem to give up, do you?

Shoutmon: We're not giving up! Not without our Partner's!

Dracmon: The Darkness can destroy you.

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon has bring out their Dark Outfit

Gumdramon: You're wrong, Dracmon. The Darkness may touch our Data and bodies, but it can never touch our hearts. As long as our Hearts stays with our friends, it can never die!

Psychemon: Then let's find out what we do!

They aim their Dark Power to Shoutmon and his friends, then Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper saved them

Whisper: I'm sorry, sir. But Shoutmon and his friends are not going anywhere!

Opossummon: So, you betrayed you're friend?

Komasan: You're wrong! We will never betray him, Zura!

Komajiro: But... We never betray Damemon and his friend either because we been through together.

Whisper: Jibanyan, USApyon. I'm so sorry, can you tell Keita that I'm sorry for betraying him?

Jibanyan: No you're not, Nyan!

USApyon: We'll do it together, Dani!

They ran to them

USApyon: And remember what we said, All for one and one for all.

Whisper: Sorry, boys. Looks like you're stuck with us.

Shoutmon: Thank you, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro.

Psychemon: How will you fight without a Power?

Gumdramon: We know now, we don't need those Power. We got a better Power... Our hearts.

Dracmon: (Laugh) You're hearts? What are you gonna do? Pull it out and throw at us? How can a weak little thing do to you?

Shoutmon: Although, our hearts may be weak, but it's not alone. Its grown to each new experience, and it's found the home with all the friends we've made.

Gumdramon: We've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of ours.

Damemon: And if they think of us now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one.

Shoutmon: We don't need those Power, our friends is our power!

Then the Sword, Shield and the Gold Rings has vanished from Psychemon and his Friends, then it went to Shoutmon and his Friends. They are fighting them and they defeated them, then they run away. Fox watch the Battle

Fox: The real winner of this fight was your heart's, wasn't it?

They nodded and smile

* * *

Meanwhile

Psychemon are running after the Battle

Dracmon: I don't understand? That Power of Mystic choose me.

Opossummon: Why would my power of Guardian chose him?

Psychemon: They were ours!

?: Know this. The heart that is strong and true shall win the power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian.

Psychemon: What? Are you saying that our heart's is weaker than their's?

?: For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It helps no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and you heart will grow even stronger.

Dracmon: What do we do now?

?: It's really quite Simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself.

1 hour later

Psychemon walk up to Myotismon without Dracmon and Opossummon and his voice was mixture with two voice

Psychemon: So, I see the path has emerge at last.

Myotismon: Of course. The Crest of Darkness.

Psychemon: When we take this and the Heartless will overrun this world.

Myotismon: Why would I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use it's power to rule all worlds.

Psychemon: Fool.

He Summon a three Swords that has Black Blade in it

Myotismon: Amazing. (Gasp) That can't be. The Crest is not Finished! The Digidestined of Hearts are all here. It must be them!

They look at Taigiru, Yuu and Taiki lifeless Body

Psychemon: Without their hearts, they will never be able to release their power.

And they heard a noise

Myotismon: It seems that they are here. I'll take care of them. You stay here and look after the Digidestined.

Psychemon body is Glowing blue

Meanwhile

Our Heroes have encountered Myotismon

Myotismon: It seem you all are too late. Any moment now, the final Crest will never be taken. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable.

Shoutmon: (Angry) We'll gonna get it! After coming this far, there is no way we're going to give up that easily.

Myotismon: (Angry) You Digimon think you can defeat me? Me, the King of the Undead Digimon!?

They are fighting him and they defeated him and he went to the Portal and our Heroes is following him

Myotismon: (Panting)

Then Psychemon has comes out of the Portal

Psychemon: Do you want some assistance? I told you that lived overconfidence would lead to your defeat.

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

Gumdramon: Where's Dracmon and Opossumon?

They saw a Swords that Psychemon has.

Whisper: Isn't that the...

Psychemon: Yes. A Sword. Mine looks different from the one you hold, this sword will unlock the People Heart. Allow me to demonstrate.

He aim his Sword to Myotismon's Chest

Psychemon: Behold!

Myotismon: What!?

Psychemon: Now open your heart. Surrounded to the darkness. Become Darkness Itself.

He went to the Portal and then Myotismon is Glowing

Myotismon: This is it! This Power! (Laugh) Darkness! The True Darkness!

He became a Monster and they Fighting him and he has been Defeated

Psychemon: How Ironic. So he was another puppet after all.

Jibanyan What do you mean, nyan?

Psychemon: The Heartless are using Myotismon from the Beginning. He failed to notice the darkness in his heart and his Data eating away at him. A fitting for such a fool.

He went to the Portal

Minutes Later

They're going up the Stair and then Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper got knocked out from the Force Field, Shoutmon and his Friends saw their Partners

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Gumdramon: Taigiru!

Damemon: Yuu!

They ran to them and look at them

Shoutmon: Taiki! Taiki! Wake up!

Gumdramon: Come on, Taigiru. Wake up!

Damemon: Yuu! Please wake up!

Psychemon: It's no use.

They saw him up there

Psychemon: Those boys has lost their Hearts, they cannot wake up

Shoutmon: Huh? That voice... You're not Psychemon.

Psychemon: The Crest will not be completed, so as long as the Three Digidestined of Hearts still sleep.

Shoutmon: Digidestined? Taiki and his friends are Digidestined?

Psychemon: Yes, and without that power the Crest could not be completed. It is time they awaken.

Gumdramon: You've gone too far! Let Psychemon go! Released his friends and give his heart back!

Psychemon: But, first... You must hand over the Digidestined hearts!

Then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Clutch in Pain from their Crest and they collaspe

Jibanyan and USApyon: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon!

Damemon: What was that?

Psychemon: Haven you notice!? The Digidestined heart is responding. It has been there all along. Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu's hearts rest within you!

Gumdramon: Taigiru... Is... Inside me?

Shoutmon: Taiki... Taiki is in my heart?

Damemon: Yuu... He's inside of me?

Psychemon: I know all that there is to know.

Shoutmon: Tell us, who are you?

Psychemon: I am... Lucemon. The Digimon seeker of Darkness.

He is approaching Shoutmon and his Friends, Jibanyan and USApyon are going to stop him, then they got push out of the way from Lucemon

Psychemon: So. I shall release now, Digidestined. Complete the Crest with your powers. Open the Door, lead me into everlasting darkness!

He is going to attack Shoutmon and his Friends and then

Taiki: (Voice) Shoutmon!

Taigiru: (Voice) Gumdramon!

Yuu: (Voice) Damemon!

They blocked it with their Weapons and their Magic

Shoutmon: Never! There's no way, you're taking our Partner's Heart!

They are fighting Lucemon and he has been defeated and then he has been vanished

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

USApyon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon! Damemon! Look!

Whisper: The Crest! Hurry!

They look at it and they aim the Xros Loader to the Heartless Symbol

Komasan: It doesn't work! The Crest is not finish yet, Zura.

Shoutmon: Great!

Gumdramon: What do we do now?

Whisper: The only way... Is to wake Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu up, whis.

Damemon: I think you're right... If we can free their hearts...

Gumdramon: But... How can we do it?

They look at three Swords

Shoutmon: The sword can unlock the People heart... I wonder if...

They walk off

Komasan: Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon?

They picked up the Swords and know what they must do

Whisper: No! Don't do it, Whis!

Komajiro: Your gonna get yourself killed, Zura!

Jibanyan: No! Wait!

USApyon: There must be another way, Dani!

They smile at them

Shoutmon: See ya!

Gumdramon: Goodbye!

Damemon: Farewell!

They Turned the Sword and they stabbed it to the Chest and then the Sword is making 6 Hearts and it went to the Digidestined and the three hearts on Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon went to Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu's Bodies. And Shoutmon and his friends are fading away

Whisper: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon!

Taigiru and his Friends get up and they saw Shoutmon and his Friends fading

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Yuu: Damemon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

Shoutmon: See ya, Taiki.

Damemon: Bye, Yuu.

Gumdramon: Goodbye, Taigiru.

They tried to grab them and then they turned into a small fragments of light and data

Whisper: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Come back, please!

Back to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Shoutmon: Where are we?

Gumdramon: I don't know.

Damemon: And. What's happening to us? Falling... falling into Darkness

Back to Taiki and his Friends

Taiki: No... Shoutmon... Don't tell me you...

Yuu: Damemon... You didn't mean to...

Taigiru: Gumdramon... Are you really... No! It can't be I won't let him go!

Then Lucemon has appeared

Lucemon: So, you have awaken at last, Digidestined. The Crest is now completed. Your served your purpose. But now it's over.

He's gonna approach them

USApyon: Don't take another step, Dani!

Whisper: Do you think we should fight him, all by ourselves?

USApyon: I don't know.

Then he has stopped

Lucemon: Impossible.

Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon has appeared as a Spirit

Psychemon: No! You won't use us for this!

Dracmon: We have enough of you!

Taiki: Psychemon!

Taigiru: Dracmon!

Yuu: Opossumon!

Opossumon: You have to run! The Heartless are coming!

They Heartless has appeared, so they run away

Whisper: Wait! What about the Crest, Whis!?

Jibanyan: Forget that! Let's get out of here, nyan!

Then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is now a Heartless and they follow them

Mintues later

Komasan: Yuu! We have to go, Zura!

Yuu: I won't leave them!

Taigiru: There's no time for that! We have to leave!

Taiki: Oh, great! The Heartless is here!

They saw three Heartless

USApyon: I'll take care of them!

He clobbered Shoutmon and his Friends as a Heartless

USApyon: Leave us alone, Heartless!

They look at Taiki and his friends

Taiki: Shoutmon?

Yuu: Damemon?

Taigiru: Gumdramon... Was that you?

Then Heartless has appeared

Komajiro: Monge!

They are fighting them, Taiki, Taigiru are Yuu are protecting them

Taiki: Don't worry, I got you're back.

Yuu: This time, I'll keep you safe.

Taigiru: That's okay, I'm here's with you.

Then Heartless jumped to Taiki and his Friends

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Hi: Damemon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

They saw Taiki and his Friends dragged by the Heartless

Komasan: Oh No!

Whisper: Taiki!

Jibanyan: Taigiru!

USApyon: Yuu!

Then a flash of light have saved them and it was Shoutmon and his Friends and they protecting their partners

Shoutmon: Taiki...

Damemon: Yuu...

Gumdramon: Taigiru...

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Thank you.

They open their eyes are they saw their Digimon Partner

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Yuu: Damemon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

All: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon!

Then more Heartless has surrounded them, then Fox stop them

Fox: Go! Hurry!

Shoutmon We can't leave you?!

Fox: Kid, I'm an Adult. I can take care of myself. Krystal is still here and I won't leave her. So go! The Heartless are coming!

Shoutmon: Alright. Let's get out of here.

They left Hollow Bastion and went back to Traverse Town

 **To be Continued...**


	17. Get the Crest

Metal: So, what happen then?

They explained the him about what what happen

Metal: I get it. So the Darkness has flowing out from the Crest.

Tikal: No wonder there are more and more Heartless around here. And.. They only way to stop them is...

Shoutmon: To get the Crest, was to?

Metal: I think. But no one knows what happen when you got it.

Gumdramon: But we all cannot stay here. We need to do something. Our friends are in trouble.

Metal: I know you have three more friends to worried about. Psychemon's Sword must have been born of the captive Digidestined's hearts just like that Crest you saw. Of course, without Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu's heart. It remained incomplete. Once that sword was destroyed, the Digidestined hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, boys. If anyone can save your friends, you can.

They went to see Omega

Gumdramon: Omega, we need to got back to Digital Hollow Bastion.

Omega: I don't think I can let you do that. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd destroy your plane.

Shoutmon: Then what can we do?

Omega: Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gear and take a new route.

Damemon: A new Gear? From where?

Omega: The secret waterway. When I came here 10 months ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never though a Digimon would be the one to use it.

They went to the secret waterway and they saw their Partners

Taiki: What a mysterious mural.

Shoutmon went there and he got a new gear

Shoutmon: Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up.

Yuu: Alright. A light at the end of the Tunnel.

Damemon: Oh, you Sister's story, right.

Yuu: That's right. We were together.

Taiki: Even us.

Damemon You know something weird. We look everywhere for you, and you were with us all along.

Shoutmon: Finally, we found you, Taiki.

Gumdramon: Now it's time to get Dracmon and the others back.

Taiki: And you'll think it'll be the same again between us? Psychemon's lost his...

Gumdramon When I turned into a Heartless. You saved me, Taigiru. I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started to forgetting thing, my friends and who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice- your voice. You brought me back.

Taigiru: I don't want to lose you again, Gumdramon. I don't.

Shoutmon: Taiki.. Remember when I got killed from MegaDarknessBagramon. You save me, remember. I was lost in the Darkness, I couldn't find my way. When I stumbled through the Darkness, I started to be lonely. No light and no way out. The Darkness almost swallow me, and then I heard a voice. You're voice. You brought me back to life, Taiki.

Taiki: I don't wanna lost you, Shoutmon. You're my Partner, and we are connected.

Damemon: Yuu. Remember I die, you save me, right? I was lost into the Darkness, I couldn't find my way. When I walk around the Dakrness so long. So started to cry without you and the light, they darkness almost swallow me. And then, I saw a light and a voice. You're voice and you're light. You brought me back for one year ago.

Yuu: I don't want to lose you, Damemon. I don't want too. Our Hearts are connected and we cannot forget each other.

Gumdramon: That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw the light. I think that's what saved us. No matter how deep the darkness a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale.

Taigiru: Well, let's go.

Gumdramon: Taigiru. I don't think we want you and your friends to come with us.

Taigiru: What? Why?!

Shoutmon: Well, there are many Heartless out there. And they will take your heart away. And it's dangerous for you to come with us.

Taiki: Shoutmon. You know you can't fight them without your Partner, we can let you digivolved to fight them. So we have to come with you.

Shoutmon: Taiki, I know what you mean... But... Even if we are sperate, you're not alone anymore, right?

Taiki: Are you saying, I can't help you?

Shoutmon: Yeah. I can do it on my own, and you're kinda in my way.

Gumdramon: Taigiru. I know you want to come with me, but... You can be strong without me, right?

Taigiru: Are you saying... I have to do this on my own?

Gumdramon: Yeah. I think you will.

Damemon: Yuu. I know you're gonna be lonely without me, but as a matter of fact, you still have you're Friends back at the Human World and you can take care of yourself.

Yuu: You mean, I won't be alone?

Damemon: Yes. You're sister can take care of you even you're Friends.

Taiki: Alright, Shoutmon. You and yours friends win. You can have our Xros Loader and...

They have their Xros Loader to them and, Taiki give Shoutmon a Ring, Taigiru give Gumdramon a Necklace and Yuu give Damemon a lucky Charm

Taiki: Take this ring with you, okay?

Shoutmon: Alright, I will.

Taigiru: Take this Necklace with you. And you better not break it okay?

Gumdramon: I won't.

Yuu: Damemon, this is my lucky Charm. Make sure you bring it back to me.

Damemon: Don't worry I will.

Yuu: You promise us?

Shoutmon: We promised.

Taiki: And don't forget... Whatever you are, I always be there for you.

Meanwhile

Psychemon and his friends are walking the darkness and they are glowing

Psychemon: Taiki... Shoutmon...

Dracmon: Taigiru... Gumdramon...

Opossumon: Yuu... Damemon.

Psychemon: We're sorry. Is this the afterworld? We're not ready yet. Not yet. Not until we see them one more time...

?: Hold on tight! I'll save you!

Psychemon: Who's there? Where are you?

?: I am a Yokai. And I have a crest- that belongs to this world. I've been trying to get through to you. But the darkness in your hearts kept me away.

Dracmon: We know. And who are you? What's happening to me?

?: Your heart won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here- in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered.

Opossumon: So what do we do?

?: The Door of darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need one Mystic, one Guardian and one warriors and three hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate.

Psychemon: Fate? It looks like know everything, don't you? Then tell me: Are our friends alright?

?: Don't you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart.

Dracmon: Alright. Thanks.

Back to our Heroes

Omega: Great! You found another one. I'll be back.

They left

Minutes later

Omega: It has been completed. Digimon, I'm sure you can face all this danger.

They are back in Hollow Bastion and They saw Fox McCloud

Shoutmon: Um... Where's Krystal.

Fox: She's still in the Castle.

Whisper: Against her will?

Fox: No. I can sense her feelings. I think she stayed behind for a reason. Notice that the Other Digidestined haven't get out.

Komajiro: Why would they stay here, Zura?

Shoutmon: Let's go find out!

Fox: I'll guide you through the Castle. You may need some help.

They went to the Castle and Fox saw Krystal at the Library

Krystal: Fox?

Fox: Krystal, you're here.

They hugged each other

Krystal: Greetings Digimon Warriors. I thank you for the Brave sacrifice. But the Crest still remains unlocked at this moment. We've tried to hold back, but we can't hold it much longer.

Shoutmon: We'll take care of it.

They went off and they saw the Other Digidestined

Zelda: Shoutmon, you have to hurry! Darkness is pouring out of the Crest.

Samus: It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness.

Smurfette: I don't know how long we can manage even that.

Shoutmon: Don't worry about it. I'll do what I can to get it.

Smurfette: We're counting on you, Digimon Warriors. In the Meantime, we'll do what we can, too.

Dora Kid: We've been waiting for you, Digimon Warriors.

Gumdramon: Where's Lucemon?

Dora Kid: He's gone.

Phoenix Wright: When the Crest appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Lucemon and he disappeared.

Dora Kid: Though the man is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back.

Phoenix Wright: I don't want to see the look on his face.

They went to the Heartless Symbol and they are Fighting a Giant Heartless and They defeated it

Komajiro: Yes! Let's go and get the Last Crest, Zura!

Metal: (Voice) Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. You did it.

They went back and they saw Metal and his friends

Shoutmon: What are you all doing here?

Marine: We came from Omega's Ship.

Tikal: This place is a Digital version from the Real World. We wanted to see it.

Metal: Thanks to Myotismon. Everything is look so worst like the real one.

Ray: Don't worry. If we defeat Lucemon all should be restored. Including your digital world.

Damemon: You sure?

He nod it and then Marine look down

Marine: But, it also means goodbye.

Ray: Once the world's are restored, they'll all be separate again.

Tikal: Everything will go back to where they came from.

Shoutmon: Don't worry, We'll use the Portal to see you guys again, maybe in the Digital world.

Metal: I know. But this Digital Worlds Different then your and it's not that Simple.

Tikal: You may go see many Zone in you're world. But you didn't know about the other worlds, right? Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them.

Metal: The Heartless destroyed those Walls. But if the world's return, so will the walls.

Ray: Which means the Plane will be useless.

Damemon: You mean. That... we shall never...

They look down

Metal: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other.

Tikal: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

Marine: Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to.

Ray: Me too

Shoutmon: Why do you mean by that?

Jibanyan: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Look!

They saw the Heartless Symbol and the Darkness is coming out

Whisper: Hurry! You have to get that Crest, Whis!

Metal: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Good luck.

They went to get the Crest, Shoutmon aim it with the Xros Loader and he got the Crest of Light

1 Hour Later

Samus: Thank you, Digimon Warriors. I think the darkness has begun to weaken.

Zelda: But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away.

Phoenix Wright: It's the Heart of the Darkness. It must be be where Mephiles went.

Shoutmon: Then we'll take the Yo-Kai Plane and deal with both Mephiles and the Heartless.

Dora Kid: Great Answer, Animal Warrior. We offer this power to aid your battle.

They gave them a Magic Spell, Fire, Blizzard, Thunders, Aero, Cure, Gravity and Stop

Smurfette: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, your courage can bring back our worlds.

Phoenix Wright: Once the Darkness is gone, all should return to it's origin state.

Damemon: Our Partners will be back at the Human world?

Dora Kid: Yeah. And you should be too.

Gumdramon: We can't go home 'til we find our friends.

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. End of The World and Fight Lucemon

**End of the World**

They have arrived in the End of the World

Komasan: Oh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless, Zura?

Gumdramon: Those world will be restored, if we defeated Lucemon, right?

Jibanyan: Of course, nyan.

Damemon: But if we do defeat him. Then all these world will be restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?

Whisper: Hmm... I don't know...

Komajiro: This is the Heartless world. So maybe it will disappeared.

All: What?!

Komajiro Don't worry. Even if this will be gone, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our friends again. And I just now thst we will.

Shoutmon: Yeah, you're right.

He look at Taiki's Ring, Gumdramon look at Taigiru's Necklace and Damemon look at Yuu's Lucky Charm

Shoutmon We'll return this. We promised.

They are going find Lucemon and they made it another place

Komajiro: I wonder where Lucemon went?

Jibanyan: Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!

They are it to the World Terminus

Whisper: What is that Portal?

Shoutmon: It's... The world Terminus.

Gumdramon: Those are the world that we saved.

Damemon: Then, let's do it.

They are using all the world Terminus and they made it to the Last one

Shoutmon: Whoa! This one is on Fire!

They went to Portal and they are Digital Hollow Bastion

Shoutmon: We're back in Digital Hollow Bastion.

Damemon: Hey, look. There's that we should read.

Whisper: I'll do it. It say " Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolution. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All heart to be ones one heart to encompass wll. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great Darkness sealed within the great heart. Provence of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the Heart of light shall instead the path nine hearts, nine Crest, one Crest to the door. The door of darkness, tied by four powers. The door of darkness to deal the light. None shall pass but Shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every where until the dark door opens.

Jibanyan: Kingdom Hearts? What kind of a Kingdom was that?

USApyon: It a Kingdom where the hearts live.

Shoutmon: Wait a minute, isn't Kingdom Hearts the same door, everybody's been talking about?

Whisper: Of course. The door to darkness, tied by four powers. Possibly, and this door could be in this world, Whis.

Shoutmon: Let's go!

They left

They went down and they floating and the Chernabog

Shoutmon: Man, he's such a big guy.

They are fighting him and then got Defeated

Gumdramon We're heading down.

They went down and a Heartless Symbol and even all the Heartless

Whisper: Not again, whis.

Jibanyan: Let's fight, nyan!

They Defeated all the Heartless and they saw a Door that Damemon was dreaming

Damemon: Huh?

USApyon: What's the matter, Dani?

Shoutmon: Don't you hear something. There!

?: Careful. This is the last haven't you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light.

Komasan: I don't hear anything, Zura.

Gumdramon: weird... That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Shoutmon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Jibanyan: We have no time for this, let's go!

They went to the door

They are now in the Digital World, Island Zone

Shoutmon: Is this... Is this Our homes.

Gumdramon: And it's the Island Zone.

Damemon: Let's go find him.

They went to the Secret Place

Lucemon: This world has been connected.

They saw the trees disappeared and everything looks rip apart

Whisper: What was that, Whis?!

Lucemon: Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed, There is so very much to learn, You understand so little, A meaningless effort, One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

They saw Lucemon as Psychemon

Lucemon: Take a look at this tiny place, To the heart seeking freedom this World is a prison surrounded by Data. And so this digimon sought out to escape from his prison with his friends, They sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And they opened their heart to darkness.

Psychemon has turned into Lucemon

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

Lucemon: Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came.

They jump back

Lucemon: You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.

Shoutmon: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in.

Gumdramon: But we've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!

Lucemon rised up and he look angry

Lucemon: (Angry) So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!

He Summon his guardian and they fight him after that he's retreating from them and the Digital World is falling apart. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, went to stop Lucemon and then their Friends has been block by a Force Field, So Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon will have to fight Lucemon on their own after that Lucemon has been defeated

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Ending (Kingdom Hearts: Digimon Stories)

They are in a Dark World

Shoutmon: What the?

Gumdramon: Where are we?

Damemon: This place is strange?

Lucemon: Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds:

They saw a Door

Lucemon: Kingdom Hearts! Look as as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours.

They saw Lucemon Shadowlord Mode

Lucemon: Darkness conquer all worlds!

They fall down and Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro got sucked in the portal, and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is falling down

All: (Scream)

Psychemon: (Voice) You're giving up now? Come on, Shoutmon. I though you were strongest Digimon?

Dracmon: (Voice) What's the matter, Gumdramon? You're giving up? You need to be stronger like Shoutmon, so get back out there!

Opossumon: (Voice) Damemon, are you giving up? You can't just give up, you have to fight back.

They rise up and they are going to fight Lucemon and after that They went to the Portal to save their Friends. But they are not and they escape from the Portal, he go to the next and he save Komasan and Komajiro. And finally they are fighting a monster head and they went to save Whisper, USApyon and Jibanyan and they did it. So they Destroy the Core and they are going to fight Lucemon they defeated him and then everything has been Explode. And Lucemon is still alive

Lucemon: It is futile. The three Digimon cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...

Then the Door has open with Darkness

Lucemon: Supreme Darkness...

Shoutmon: You're wrong, Lucemon. But we know this, without a doubt.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Kingdom Hearts... is light!

The Door became bright

Lucemon: Light... But... Why...

And then he has been Defeated and our Heroes is closing the Door

Shoutmon: Come on, push!

They look at Door and they look shock

Whisper: Would you stop staring and keep pushing!

He look and they saw the Heartless

All: The Heartless!

Whisper: Hurry!

Gumdramon: It won't budge! I think...

Then a Person from the Inside is helping them

Psychemon: Don't give it.

It was, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon

Dracmon: Come on, Gumdramon! Together, we can do it!

Gumdramon: Yeah!

They are pushing and pulling the Door to close and then Heartless became huge

USApyon We're doomed!

Then the Heartless are gone, Our Heroes look at it and they saw Fuyunyan

All: Fuyunyan!

Fuyunyan is holding the Crest on his Neck

Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! Let's close this door for good!

Jibanyan: Close it, Hurry!

Gumdramon: But...

Fuyunyan: Don't worry. There will always be a Door to the light.

Komasan: Shoutmon. You and your friends can trust him.

Opossumon: Now! Their coming!

Fuyunyan: Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper, USApyon, thank you.

They close the Door and Psychemon is looking at Shoutmon

Duck: Keep them safe even mine.

He nod it, and they finally close the Dooutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon use all the Crest from the Xros Loader even Fuyunyan and now the Door is gone, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is having memories about their happy life with Psychemon and his friends 2 Months ago. And then Shoutmon and his friends saw their partners, they ran off to them. Jibanyan is gonna stop him, but Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper and USApyon stop him, because they want to go home with their partners

Taiki is takes step backward into the ground on a tiny piece of the Digital World and then Taiki and his friends saw their Digimon

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Damemon: Yuu!

Gumdramon: Taigiru!

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Yuu: Damemon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

Then the two world has shaken Sperated from each other, Taiki and his friends are going to fall, but Shoutmon and his friends grab their hands

Shoutmon: Remember what you said before. I'm alway with you, too. We'll come back for you. We promise!

Taiki: I know you will!

Taigiru: Good luck, Gumdramon!

Yuu: Be careful, Damemon!

They let go of their hands

Simple and Clean

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

(Simple and clean)

The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me, and said,

Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

(Simple and Clean: End)

All the World has been restored and all the Digidestined is back to their world

Meanwhile

Shoutmon and his Friends are walking the Road

Whisper: Now then, what should we do?

Gumdramon: We gotta find Psychemon and the others.

Komasan: So where do we start to find the Door to the light, Zura?

And they look down and then saw Hidabat

Jibanyan: Hidabat?

Komajiro: Hidabat? Where have you been, Zura?

They saw letter on his wings

USApyon: Hey, that's Fuyunyan seal, Dani.

Gumdramon: Hey. Have you seen Fuyunyan?

He is running and they are going to chase him

Damemon: Everyone! Let's go!

They are chasing Hidabat

?: Remember, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. You three are the one's who will open the door to the light.

Another Side, Another Story

Three Hooden Figure Digimon are walking down the Street in the Rain and then Heartless has appeared, and they use the Weapons and they saw Psychemon, Opossumon and Dracmon on top of the Tower, then the sky has cleared and they show a Meteor Shower, on the Ground a Fire has turned shaped into a Heartless Symbol and Psychemon remove a Bandana on his Eye's, Dracmon remove his hood and Opossumon take her Sunglasses and a Digimon is speaking.

Kingdom Hearts


End file.
